Wandering Goddess
by teenyshamrock
Summary: Tig Tragger's world is upside down and he is struggling with inner demons when he meets Amber, a young, free spirited and unpredictable girl with a nomadic and complicated lifestyle.  Has Tigger finally meet his match in Amber?
1. Chapter 1

**I've got a crush on Tig at the moment so I'm doing this story so i can play around with a few ideas i have for a screwed up Tig relationship :p. It is set mind season two but wont really follow the storyline faithfully.**

**Obvs I don't own S.O.A or the characters of S.O.A that all belongs to the genius Kurt Sutter.**

"You lost your cut?" Yelled Clay as his Sergeant-at-Arms rested his head on the large redwood table.

"I'm sorry; I just don't remember much of last night. I'm sure it will turn up eventually Clay," Tig groaned. It had been a long time since he was this hung over and every sound seemed ten times louder than it should off and caused his head to pound.

"Well brothers, the rest of us have runs to do so I suggest you get your T-M gear on and get to work because you do nothing for this club until you have it." Clay banged the gravel down unnecessarily and harder than normal and stood leaving Tig in the chapel alone and angry.

As Clay walked out into the parking area he saw Chibs talking to a woman he had never seen before. She had pale white skin and long brown hair tied up in a ponytail. As he came to stand in front of her he could see her eyes were an ice blue colour and a swollen and cut lower lip. She wore a turtle neck and short shorts, an add combination, he thought, for California heat.

"Who's the vampire?" he asked Chibs.

"This wee thing is looking for Tig, won't say why but claims they're friends," Chibs said his eyes never leaving her body.

"Oh there he is," she said leaving the two men and walking over to the Teller-Morrow garage where Tig had just appeared.

"Tig you look like shit," she half laughed

"I feel like I should know you but I don't have a clue why," he said looking her over.

"Oi! I'm adding no pussy to the list until you get your cut back Tigger," yelled Clay with an evil grin on his face before he got on his bike and left the lot, the other Sons following after him.

"Listen girlie I'm not in a good mood so why don't you just go play Barbie or something and leave me alone."

"Lost your cut huh," she said with mock sympathy. "If only the girl you were with last night was here to give if back to you."

Tig stared at the random girl and then motioned for her to follow him taking her through to the clubroom. He went behind the bar and she took a seat on the other side. After he tried and failed to make coffee using the machine Gemma had insisted they get she suggested they switch place and took over.

"Girlie do you know where my cut is? Like I said I'm not in the mood for a friendly chat or anything" he asked.

___She nodded at her big hobo bag that she had just put on the bar and he looked into it feeling weird about going into a chick's bag._

_"__Oh baby there you are," he sighed._

___In her bag was his cut, neatly folding and safe._

_"__How the fuck did you get it?" he asked as she came round to sit next to him._

"Aw thanks Amber you really saved my arse," she said putting on a manly voice, "don't mention it Tig was my pleasure."

Tig did not look amused. He was taking in her appearance and wondered what happened to her lip.

She started to get a little fidgety and her face flushed. Finally she took her turtle neck off leaving her in a strappy low cut singlet.

"You guys really should get air con," she said.

Tig's eyes were on her chest. On the top of her left breast was a rather large bite mark, not a hicky, just teeth marks. On her arms there was bruising, obvious finger marks where someone had grabbed her upper arms too tight.

"Okay, seriously who the fuck are you?" he said

"I'm Amber. I'm the new barmaid at the Hairy Dog," she waited for him to click but it didn't happen. She sighed. "You came in last night, told the Nords you didn't want trouble and took your cut off to show you weren't there on business. Later on, after a few Jacks you started going on about how you were sorry about Donna and that you didn't deserve the cut."

Tig paled. "What else did I say?"

"Nothing really, you wouldn't tell me who Donna was and told me to burn your cut. Obviously I didn't, figured you would want it back when you were sober," she shrugged.

"Riiiight," he said slowly. He had to ask about the bruising, "did one of the Nords fuck you up or something?"

She touched her lips and looked at her arms and unexpectedly laughed, "I got fucked all right, but not by a Nord."

"Don't tell me I did that. Please tell me you're legal," he grabbed her arms and examined them.

"Yeah, I'm nineteen. You told me I looked kind of dead and that that was hot," she laughed again. "

"Aw shit," he said sounding apologetic.

"It's okay it was consensual, you probably have a few bruises yourself," she said and she reached out and touched his left nipple through his shirt.

"Fuck," he hissed at the pain. Looking down his top he saw that his nipple was black and around it was a little blue.

"See you don't have to apologize for hurting me," she smiled

"I'm not sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry for myself, by the looks of you I had a fucking good night and I don't remember any of it. The bite on the chest I get the arms I get what did I do to your lip? And what did you do to my god damn nipple."

A smile spread across her face, a smile of mischief and evil yet somehow innocent. Tig's pants grew tight.

"I pinched your nipple supper hard when you wouldn't let go of my lip, you bit it."

"How come you remember all this and I don't?" he asked. He was mentally kicking himself for drinking so much and forgetting what he suspected would have been a great shag.

"I wasn't as drunk as you," another evil grin. She shrugged, "I kind of took advantage."

"You seem a little fucked up you know that?" Tig could not get his head around this. Here was this chick who seemed to realise the importance of his cut and returned it safe and fast. She obviously could handle his sexual oddities and seemed a bit kinky herself and to top it off she was hot.

"You know we could go to one of the rooms and try jog my memory," he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows expecting her to jump at the chance.

Amber jumped off the bar stool positioning herself between his legs and pushing herself flush against his chest. She planted her lips on his kissing him wildly. Their tongues collided and he felt her nails dig into his neck a little.

She pulled away and grabbed her bag, "sorry no can do, I'm having lunch with my boyfriend."

Tig watched her as she left the clubrooms, "bitch!" he yelled after her before getting up to go in search of a croweater, a sweetbutt, anything with a pussy to take care of his throbbing hard on.

**Let me know what you think and where you want this story to go. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Tommy?" Amber yelled as she walked into her boyfriend's flat.

"About time," he said walking into the kitchen to meet her. "Where've you been?" he gave her a light peak on the cheek and headed to the fridge "food?"

"Ah nah I'll wait till we go out. I stayed the night in Charming at one of the waitresses place, was way too tired to drive, I really need to find a place in Charming."

"I told you getting a job in Charming wasn't practical when you live in Lodi," he said. Then he noticed her lip and gently grabbed her chin to examine it.

"And I told you I can only get work where there is work and there was nothing in Lodi. I had a few drinks after work and took a tumble, can you let go of my face." She mentally congratulated herself on going home first and changing into a three quarter sleeve top that covered all that needed to be covered.

He took her hand and led her into his bathroom sitting her down on the edge of the bath tub and gently put cream on her lower lip. He blew on it a little to help it dry faster.

Tomas was a sweet heart. They had only been going out for a few weeks but he was the most devoted guy in the world. He was sensitive and caring as well as gentle and sweet everything Tig Tragger was not. She felt a pang of guilt run through her and the thought of Tig. She liked Tommy and didn't like that she had cheated on him but at the same time she had no regrets. Tig could scratch her itch in a way Tommy couldn't.

"I think I might give up my Lodi apartment and find a place in Charming, make it easier to pick up more shifts at the Dog," she said casually as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror and played with her hair.

"Oh, well I guess that sounds logical," he said "whatever you want."

It was not the answer she wanted to hear. She wanted to be told she had to stay in Lodi, that she could give up her job because as an accountant he earned enough to support her.

"Ah I see you found your cut brother," came Chibs loud Scottish voice.

"Yeah, that gothic looking bitch had it," said Tig handing his brother a beer and greeting the others as they walked in.

"Did you hit that little tart?" asked Clay even though he already knew the answer.

"Ah fuck," he ran a hand through his hair slightly embarrassed, "yeah I did but I don't remember it."

The room erupted in laughter.

"You find a fine woman like that and you don't even remember shagging her, ah shame on you Tigger," Chibs said hitting him on the back.

"Ah fuck you all," he said and he headed out to his bike.

The sun was beginning to set and he wanted to head to the Hairy Dog to see if Amber was working. First he headed home to stow his cut safely away, no way was he making the mistake of losing that again.

"Hey babe how was lunch with the boyfriend?" asked Lilly as Amber walked into the bar through the staff door out the back.

"Was okay," she said giving the girl a kiss on the cheek and putting her bag in her locker.

"And how was the big bad biker?"

"Delightful. Thanks for letting me crash at yours I was fucking legless after he was done with me," she grinned slyly.

"Think you will ditch Tommy for him? I wouldn't if I we're you, Tig Tragger has a rep in this town, he is good for a night but that's it." Lilly led the way to the front of the bar and the two started their prep work.

"Tommy is sweet and does everything I ask him to do but he is such a sensitive push over and not all that exciting in the sack, and Tig is the complete opposite," she replied as she took the stools off the bar. She shrugged, "not really open for discussion anyway Tig doesn't seem like the relationship type."

The night started off slow. The Hair Dog was a dark little pub that did not get a lot of civilian traffic through because the large Nord population unnerved them. It had a high staff turnover because the owner liked to higher you woman and young woman didn't like to be harassed by the Nords. Lilly was in her thirties and often dated Nords, she didn't seem to go for their white hate bull shit but Amber suspected she was a regular customer of theirs.

"Hey Amber get me a jug baby, bring it over to me at the booth," said one of the regulars as he took a seat with a few of his boys.

Lilly looked at Amber coldly, "since when did Darby he ask you to do his drinks?"

Amber could only shrug.

She pulled the bear and took it over to the booth on a try with a few glasses she set it down on the table and asked if they wanted anything else.

"Nah you can piss off," said one of the heavily inked boys.

Amber really didn't like these guys. She hated people who thought they were better than others simply because of their race or religion.

"Well shit you're all politeness aren't you," she said glaring at the guy.

"Fuck off bitch," was the reply.

"Amber get back behind the bar girl," Lilly came over and stood next to her, "sorry boys."

Darby eyed the older woman, "you got my money Lilly?"

"I ah, sorry Ernie, I will get it for you soon as I can," she got all flustered and moved back behind the bar as fast as she could.

"I saw you talking to one of the Sons last night," Darby said to Amber "I don't expect to see him around here again you hear me?"

Amber nodded, "then don't come here."

Before she knew what was happening Darby had her bent backwards over the pool table, his big hand around her small neck.

"Listen you little bitch, you're new to town and I get that but you need to learn the way things work around here and you need to learn fast," he hissed in her air.

"And the way it works Amber is that when shit heads give you troubles you come see uncle Tigger and I sort them the fuck out," no one had seen Tig walk into the bar. He didn't raise his voice, he didn't pull his gun he simple stood in the door way and spoke.

Darby released Amber and turned to Tig, "one Son is not threat to us," he said as the three Nords that were at the booth with him stood.

"Cut the bull shit Darby, you know that taking me on means the club will just come after you full force at a later date and see I know you know that which means I also know that you know you are in a powerless position right now. In short fuck off or I make a phone call and you will be forced to fuck off." Tig walked over to Amber and put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a wee squeeze.

The four Nords headed for the door looking more than pissed off. Before Darby walked out the door he turned back and was met by a sly smile on Ambers face and her middle finger.

Tig handed Amber a card with a number on it, "you call that if they give you any more trouble. Now go get me a drink."

Tig stayed for only one drink, he had been gone for about an hour before Amber even noticed. She was rushed off her feet cleaning up spills and dealing with fights. Friday's were always the worst nights because all the guys from the local mill got paid and wanted to relax after working so hard all week long.

"God I think I could fall asleep on my feet," sighed Amber as she locked the front door from the inside and started putting the chairs up on the bar to make it easier for the cleaners to mop up later that day. It was 3am.

"You're crazy working here and living there," yawned Lilly, "stay at my place tonight; you can't drive now you won't even make it out of Charming before you're crashed in a ditch asleep at the wheel."

Amber made no attempt at protesting. "Thanks Lil you're a sweet heart. I'm going to try find a place in Charming and give up my Lodi flat then you won't have to put up with me doing this to you."

They got into their separate cars and headed for Lilly's.

As they walked in the door Lily had a brainwave, "why don't you move in here? We know we get on okay and I have the room and could do with some help paying rent."

Amber jumped at the chance. Before going to bed they decided that they would drive up to Lodi in the afternoon and pick up Amber's few belongings. They would only need one car and it would take only one trip.

**So i totally forgot that 21 is the legal drinking age in America (it's 18 here) so for this story lets pretend the legal age is actually 18 ;p**

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts and all that. I have no idea where this story is going yet but you all motivate me to write it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Amber woke to the sound of glass smashing. Hot panic ran through her and at the sound of male voices she broke out in a sweat. She slowly slid out of bed and groped around in the dark for her clothes, it wasn't often she cursed herself for being messing but this was defiantly one of those times.

Before she had got into bed she had chucked her clothes all over the spare room of Lilly's house. She had danced around in her underwear happy with the idea of living with Lilly, sharing the rent and living near the bar. Her final thought before going to sleep was that she might actually spend longer than a few weeks in Charming.

She could only find her work singlet so for now that would have to do. More important than finding her clothes, she needed to her bag which contained her small 9mm pistol that she called Juliet and her cell phone. She had loaded the number Tig had given her under 'SAMCRO HELP ME' as a joke not thinking she would actually need it. At the sound of Lilly screaming she moved a hell of a lot faster forgetting to move quietly falling over god knows what before finally reaching her bag.

"Yeah," grunted a man.

"Tig?" she whispered

"Nah, this is Chibs whose this?"

"Ah, the Vampire Chick, Tig gave me this number in case of emergency. I need help, I'm at Oswald lane, number 8."

"What's the problem?" Chibs asked before hearing a muffled voice and a gun shot

"Tig we got to go," said Chibs nudging the sleeping man sprawled across the bar.

"Fuck off!"

"Tig, your little chickie from the Dog rang, she's in trouble, I heard gun shots man get the fuck up," Chibs was heading towards his big as Tig jogged past him.

Really neither Chibs nor Tig were in a good state to be driving at such an hour, they had both been drinking large amounts of any alcohol they could get their hands on. Normally after nights of such heavy drinking they would be semi unconscious until 11am at least, defiantly not 4am. Amber was lucky Chibs had got up to pee just before she called. Both had sobered up pretty fast and were clear headed enough to handle the situation.

As they pulled up to Lilly's house a black Suburban and a white jeep speed away from the house.

"Do we follow?" Chibs yelled over the engines

Tig shut his bike off, "better make sure Amber's still alive I guess." Every fibber of his being was telling him to go after the cars and make sure all the occupants were beaten within an inch of their lives. But there was a little voice in his head telling him he needed to sort out his priorities.

The two walked into the house without needing to open the door that looked like it had been kicked in. There was broken glass from smashed photo frames all over the floor and the dining room table was split in two.

Tig found Lilly in the kitchen; she was covered in blood and unconscious.

"Fuck, Chibs get in here."

Chibs knelt down by her, "she has a pulse but it's weak. She needs to get to St Thomas now brother."

"Okay call 911. Not like we can get into shit for this... for a change."

Tig continued to look round the house, gun in hand. He walked into a room that had minimal furniture and a few bits of clothes here and there. There was blood on the wall.

"Amber?" he yelled, "Amber its Tig where the fuck are you?"

The wardrobe door flew open, "Jesus Christ."

Amber stumbled out wearing her skimpy waitressing t-shirt and a g-string, once again he wished he remembered his night with her.

"Not Jesus, Tig. You okay babe?" he said nodding at the blood on the wall.

"Yeah," she waved Juliet around. "Shot one of the fuckers, only hit his shoulder though."

Tig grinned his evil grin. This girl was something else.

"Is Lilly okay?" she picked up her black shorts and pulled them on.

"Ah no, not really, Chibs is with her in the kitchen. She's fucked to be honest, ambulance is on the way."

She headed to the kitchen, "shit you don't sugar coat things much do you."

When she saw Lilly she felt sick. Her face was unrecognisable, her blonde hair was red with blood and her arms and legs were bent in an unnatural way.

"Fuck me sideways," breathed Amber, she couldn't take her eyes off her friend.

"That can be arranged," said Tig, "but right now we need to know who did this."

"Those Nord dudes from the Dog, I only saw the guy that I shot but he was covered in Arian ink," Amber pulled her eyes away from Lilly's deformed body and locked eyes with Tig.

"She owed them money," she sighed.

The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance.

"What do I tell them?" she asked.

"Everything. I'm guessing that gun is legal?" when she nodded he continued, "then we have nothing to hide here, you were acting in self defence so you can't get in trouble for it."

Ambulance staff came barrelling into the house pushing Amber slightly to get to Lilly, Tig was not too surprised when she hissed at one of them. With a slight chuckle he grabbed her by the elbow and led her into the sitting room where there was now a few police looking around at the damage.

"What the hell are you doing here Trager," Amber didn't like the tone of this cops voice.

"My friend Amber here called and said she needed help so Chibs and I came over and found this mess and Amber hiding in a closet." It felt somehow satisfying to Tig that he was not being questioned as a suspect but as a witness, that Hale wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing him behind bars tonight.

"Amber is it? I'm Deputy Chief Hale are you okay?" he was facing Amber but his eyes were on Tig.

Hale spent more time than necessary taking her details and asking her questions about the 'incident'. She knew he was trying to poke holes in her story, he seemed convinced that SAMCRO had something to do with it but when she told him about what had happened at the bar earlier and Lilly's debt to Darby he backed off.

"Are you okay to drive back to Lodi?" Hale asked

"Yeah, so much for moving in with Lilly though. She's going to be okay right?"

"I'm sure she will be fine." He hesitated a moment then said, "be careful about who you mix with around here."

He took her gun off her as evidence promising she would get it back and offered to talk to her boss about her not going to work.

"Thanks but I need to work. I'm told it costs more to live in Charming than it does in Lodi so I need to work so I can find a place here or I'm going to be stuck commuting at all hours of the night."

Hale was about to protest when Tig spoke up, "I'll sort shit out, make sure things are right at the Dog for you."

Chibs was half asleep on the sofa. He had answered all the questions he needed to and sat down to wait for Tig expecting he would be finished soon but opted to have a nap when Hale asked Amber for the third time how she was associated with SAMCRO even though the first two times she had told him "I'm not, I just know Tig."

"Come on Chibs let's get the fuck out of here," Tig said prodding him.

As they left the house and went back to their own the sun was rising. It was the first time in a long time that Tig had been awake for sunrise and he hoped it would be the last time. He walked into his own house and fell onto the sofa not even bothering to go to bed to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Amber walked around her tiny flat waiting for the jug to boil so she could make a much needed coffee. It was 4pm, she had been asleep for a long time which had surprised her, she had been expecting a restless sleep thinking about her battered and bruised friend. Instead she had slept like a log, her mental and physical exhaustion not allowing her to do anything else but rest.

Looking out her window she felt a little panicked at the sight of two large men leaning against their motorbikes. She allowed herself to think, the cuts they were wearing and their bikes told her they were from a MC of some sort, the fact they were black told her they were not Darby's boys. She relaxed a little.

From the safety of her front door she called out to the men lingering at her mailbox, "can I help you boys?"

"You Amber?" one called back

"Yeah,"

"We're friends of SAMCRO. Tig asked us to keep an eye on the house until you went to work, don't mind us act like we're not here."

She eyed them for a moment but went back inside as her phone began to ring.

"Yellow?"

"Hey babe, everything okay? I've called a few times today," her boyfriend's voice sounded a mix of concerned and annoyed.

"Was asleep, had a bit of a shit night," she answered not feeling she owed him any explanation.

There was an aggressive sounding knock at the door, "hold on a second."

She opened the door expecting to see one of the big men but instead found her little old landlord.

"I will not put up with this," was all he said and handed her a bit of paper.

"You there Tommy," her voice sounded flat

"Yeah,"

"I just got evicted."

"That's great, I was planning on asking you to live with me anyway. Oh this is great. I talked to my boss and he said you can work for us so you don't have to worry about commuting to Charming. We can redecorate and ..."

She hung up on him.

Amber had been so happy to find this flat. It was small and came fully furnished, just what she needed. Now her silly old landlord was evicting her because he didn't like the look of the gun toting, bike riding guys at her mailbox.

She walked around grabbing all her clothes and the few photo frames she had, she boxed up her old Care Bear teddy and her laptop and loaded them in her car along with a big box of CDs and vinyls and equipment to play them.

"Where you going girl?" asked one of the mailbox men

"Work. Ah, I'm moving out so you guys don't need to watch the house any more but thank you."

The men, who she could now identify as Grim Bastards looked a little confused but helped her with the boxes and waved her off.

When she got to work there were several black Harleys out front, with a heavy sigh she got out of her car and headed for the back entrance.

There were no Nords in sight.

Her first task was to wipe down all the tables so she started off with the table that was on the opposite end of the room to where four SAMCRO men were sitting. She was only onto her second table when Tig came over.

"Amber, hey doll," he said leaning on the table.

"I got to work Tig," she said without even looking at him.

"You can work and talk. I got a call from my boys in Lodi, they said you told them you were moving out did you find digs in Charming?"

She continued to clean.

"Shit what's up your arse? I'm trying to help you for Christ sake, I don't have to but I am so would you at least fucking look at me."

When he grabbed her shoulder he hissed at him, "look in the last 24 hours I have shot someone, seen my friend bloodied and beaten, been evicted and dumped my boyfriend. I appreciate your help but I'm really not in the mood to deal with this shit right now."

"Evicted?" he put his hands on his hips, clearly he wasn't going anywhere.

Another sigh, "my landlord wasn't a fan of the Grimm Bastards, he's a cranky old fuck who is most likely a little racist and so he kicked me out of my flat."

"You could have lived with your boyfriend why dump him?"

"Seriously Tig, can we talk another time when I'm not working?" She threw the cloth down of the table and began wiping again.

Tig felt frustrated, he was not use to a female telling him what to do or ignoring him. He walked away from Amber without another word and headed back to his table where Juice, Chibs and Half Sack were sitting having a beer.

"Come on Chibs let's get out of here, Juice you stay here with the Prospect and keep an eye on shit. If you so much a smell a Nord you call me. Clay is fucked off that they were selling here and we didn't know about it so we have to make that right."

Tig and Chibs headed out the door and got on their bikes.

"Tell me brother, are we keeping an eye out for Nords or babysitting your girlie?" asked Chibs

"What are you talking about? We need to keep the Nords under thumb and we need to make sure they know we are watching them." Tig gave him a look that suggested he would be in trouble if he didn't shut his mouth and so they hit the road.

Amber was happy to go about her shift without any problems. She chatted to some of the regulars and played some pool with them on her break. At first she was happy to let Tig's friends get up and get their own drinks but when her boss saw she was avoiding them he had a fit.

"Amber, I know you are new to the area but you should know already how things work, SAMCRO boys should not have to get up to go to the bar, you go to them you hear me?"

He was a middle aged bald man with a beer gut that made him look nine months pregnant. He never made eye contact with her because he was too busy looking at her boobs in the skimpy top she was forced to wear.

"Okay, I'm sorry I will look after them from now on."

To show him she meant it she went straight over to the pair and asked them if they needed anything.

"Nah we're okay, I'm Juice by the way and this is Half Sack, he also goes by Prospect or Hey You."

Amber couldn't take her eyes off Juice's hair, she couldn't decide if it was a stupid hair cut or a genius one.

"Right, I'm Amber nice to meet you. Guess I better get back to it."

She made sure she kept an eye on the level of their drinks and every now and then would take a mini pizza or some fries over to them. Once closing time came around they were the only customers left and they were rather drunk.

"You boys can't ride like this, I wouldn't feel safe being on the road at the same time as you."

She put them in her little car and drove them to the Teller-Morrow garage which she knew doubled as MC HQ. The fact she was homeless and had a night sleeping in the car ahead of her was momentarily forgotten as she laughed at the two drunken fellows singing Sweet Home Alabama in the back seat. By the time she pulled into the T-M lot she was singing along with them.

She was not surprised to see that there was a party in full swing full of leather clad men and women and many bottles of alcohol being passed around.

She would have been happy to drop them off and zoom away but before she knew what was happening they were out of the car and pulling her out from behind the wheel. They dragged her around and she was introduced to every patched SAMCRO member as well as a few nomads and hang arounds.

It wasn't long until she was sitting on Chibs lap sharing a bottle of Jack with him. She was talking to a few woman who were wearing very little clothing and had multiple piercings and tattoos, her kind of people.

"But I told him that if he didn't start paying child support I would kick his arse all the way to court," one of the girls was saying as Amber nodded and pretended to care about the girls relationship problems.

"Did you get much sleep once you got back to Lodi?" asked Chibs sensing that she was getting sick of the girlie conversations that were surrounding her.

"Yeah, basically passed out and slept all day, how 'bout you and Tig?"

"Ah, no. When we got back here we had to do all sorts of club shit and what not. That's why Tigs not around now, he's a man who likes his sleep so he's in the apartment having a nap."

"Aw shit I'm sorry. I just panicked and Tig had given me that number so I just dialled. Thank you so much for coming though." She gave him a hug.

"Aye no problem. Tig told me you were evicted, you sorted with somewhere to stay?"

A large man who she knew as Clay had joined them and was listening to the conversation.

"My car will do for now," she said with a shrug.

"Nah nah, Clay you don't mind if Amber stays in the apartment tonight do you?"

Clay ran a hand over his face and gave her the once over with his eyes, "yeah, one night only." He pointed a large finger at her, "one night. We're not a homeless shelter."

She gave him an awkward smile and stood as Chibs offered to show her the room.

He opened the door to reveal a sleeping Tig sprawled out on his back.

"Christ by the look of him he's out for the night," laughed Chibs. "Well he will get a nice surprise when he wakes up with you in the room wont he," he laughed again. It was a loud booming laugh and Amber found herself being very entertained by it.

**Thanks for the reviews and all that guys. much luv.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tig woke to a delicious smell, flowers and citrus. He breathed in deep through his nose as he rolled over and discovered the source of the smell as he rolled onto Amber.

"Jesus where did you come from?" he said not even bothering to get off her.

"What a lovely wake up call," she said sarcastically as she made a futile attempt to push him off. "Chibs suggested I stay here for a night, he didn't like the idea of me sleeping in my car. Guess he's a bit more chivalric then you. Oh would you get off me!"

When Tig failed to move she bit his nose causing him to swear and get pissed off but at least he jumped off. He turn on her getting ready to unleash a full scale rage fit but his words died before they were even out of him mouth at the sight of her sitting cross legged on the bed with an angelic smile on her face. In that moment she was not the kinky barmaid who carried a gun and swore like a sailor she was a young girl who looked completely innocent and pure. Tig couldn't decide which side he wanted to shag more but for now he would settle for innocent Amber.

Before she knew what was happening Tig's mouth was on hers moving fast and rough, she made no hesitation and was kissing him back.

Everything was quick. He pulled her shorts and panties off and only bothered to undo his belt and pants before ramming into her. His thrusts were fast and deep each one accompanied by a grunt from him and a soft moan from her.

Amber was so tight that it didn't take him long to reach his climax but he was damned if he was going to leave her thinking that he couldn't satisfy so he reached between her legs and began to massage her clit with his thumb and grinned as her back arched and, if it was even possible, got tighter around his cock.

As Tig collapsed on her Amber let out a satisfied pur.

They didn't speak as they readjusted themselves.

She stepped into the bathroom shutting the door behind her, when she returned Tig was gone and Chibs was sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"Told you he wouldn't mind you staying here," Chibs boomed.

"Ha, yeah guess he didn't," she smiled at him but it was a weak smile and it didn't go unnoticed.

"We're heading out on a charity run, be back tomorrow afternoon," he ran a hand through his hair and stood. "Piney, Opie's dad, he will be around but Clay doesn't want you hanging around the clubhouse while we're gone."

She nodded, "he did say just one night. I'll be fine, I've been homeless before," she laughed and was a little surprised at his concern for her.

"I got a daughter you know, she lives in Northern Ireland though, a wee bit younger than you but still I look at you and I think of her. In short, don't go doing anything dumb yeah, you call Piney if you need anything."

It had been a long time since anyone had looked after Amber like that. Chibs wasn't trying to get in her pants; he didn't seem to have any other agenda he genuinely seemed to be looking out for her. It was a nice feeling.

He ruffled her hair and left the room.

There was no point in hanging around so she got her shit sorted and jumped in her car. Sunday was her day off so she had time to ask around about housing as well as going to St Thomas to ask after Lily.

First thing first, she needed coffee. She pulled in at the first diner she saw and headed in walking straight into Deputy Chief Hale, his coffee pilling down her front.

"Aw hot hot hot," she said pulling the front of her singlet away from her skin.

Hale apologised a dozen times before offering to buy her a coffee which she accepted before excusing herself and heading to her car to change her top.

"It's Campbell right? Amber?" Hale asked as she returned sitting at a booth by the window.

"Yeah that's me, hope your planning on returning my hand gun to me sometime soon deputy chief," she sipped her coffee and sighed.

"Maybe in a couple of days, can't release evidence while a case is still open. " An awkward silence fell over the table; she knew he wanted to ask her something so she just waited playing with the sugar bowl.

"Do you know what SAMCRO is Amber, what kind of guys they are?" and there is was.

"This is where I spill everything I supposedly know about the MC right? I cry and tell you I need help getting away from them and you tell me everything is going to be okay and that you'll protect me?"

Hale sighed. Why did these girls always have to be so damn bitchy?

"No, this is where I tell you that those men are not your friends. Chibs Telford has Real IRA connections and Alex Tragger... well he's just a cold bastard. Bobby just got out of prison and has had more wives dump him than Ross Geller and Opie lost Donna all because of the life."

Amber was taken back to the night she first meet Tig.

"Can I do anything for you," she has asked him

"Can you turn back the clock?" he had asked

She had rolled her eyes and carried on with her work but walked past him a number of times and heard him mutter about how he was sorry about Donna and that he didn't mean it. When she had asked who Donna was he shut down.

"Who's Donna?" she asked and Hale knew he had hit something there.

"Opie's wife. She was shot in the back of the head while driving Opie's truck, the bullet was meant for him. We haven't got the guy yet."

Amber's head was swimming. If Opie's Donna was the same Donna that was killed then ... she didn't want to think about it but she couldn't stop. Why would Tig kill Donna? Why would he want to kill Opie?

She tried to keep her face composed, "that's so sad. I only met Opie last night, I had no idea."

"The people who get involved with them end up getting hurt one way or another. You seem like a nice young girl and I'd hate to see you go down that road."

When Chibs had shown concern for her she had found it fatherly and sweet but when Hale offered her this advice it seemed patronizing.

"I'll keep that in mind Deputy Chief..."

"Call me David," he said, she had to try hard not to roll her eyes.

"David, I'm young I know but I'm a pretty worldly kind of girl and I'm good at reading people. Chibs, Tig all of them have been nothing but nice to me in the last couple of days so I really don't see a problem."

His warning had not been a surprise to her. In just about every town she had been in she had latched onto the outlaws or the minority and been warned off by police and shop keepers alike but when it came down to it she felt safer and more at home with the rift raff of the world than normal society types.

She spent a couple of hours walking around the town centre asking shop keepers and store owners if they knew of any places for rent many of them telling her of great places that she just couldn't afford. Eventually she gave up for the day, her car wasn't too uncomfortable and it was summer so the night wouldn't be cold.

She arrived at St Thomas after getting lost twice. She then walked aimlessly around the hospital trying to find the right ward before finally asking someone where to go.

She gasped when she saw her.

A nurse was in with her and she told Amber that Lilly was in a medical induced coma due to brain swelling. They had removed a section of her skull to relieve some of the pressure and that is was a case of waiting and seeing what would happen. Her leg was in a cast as were both her arms.

"You're her first visitor," noted the nurse. "All her family is in Dallas apparently and won't make the trip to visit her but plan to move her to a hospital there once she can be moved."

Amber sat with Lilly for a long time. At first she felt really awkward but once the nurse had left she began telling her how things were at the bar and about trying to find a flat, it felt good to talk to someone who couldn't talk back.


	6. Chapter 6

It was late when Amber finally left the hospital. She walked down the corridor in a sleepy daze until she heard her name being called.

"Amber, hi. I'm Dr Knowles, Tara I'm Jax's ah... I'm a friend of SAMCRO," said the woman standing in front of her.

Amber recognised her, she had been at the clubhouse as she was leaving earlier that day.

"Hi," Amber said slowly trying to figure out what she might want.

"Can I ask you a big favour?"

"Ah sure, you can ask but I might not do it," she said with a slight smile to take the edge off her words.

"Tig is here, got a bit banged up today and needs a ride home, I'm due in surgery soon and I have no clue what happened to Piney. I know he's a handful but do you mind giving him a ride home?"

Amber had spent time around a number of MCs, never had she come across an old lady with a well paying or intense job as Tara's.

Amber wanted to say no, she was too tired and hungry to play taxi but she knew she owed Tig for looking out for her so she said yes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Tig as she followed Tara into his room.

"I ah I asked Amber to give you a ride home, Piney is MIA," Tara said cautiously "I saw her walk by while I was on the phone and figured it was a bit more convenient than trying Gemma."

"Aw Amber you're a doll," he said, it sounded more sarcastic than appreciative.

Tig complained most of the ride that she didn't have a functioning CD player in her car.

"I'm sorry your majesty but it isn't exactly high on my to do list at the moment," she said

"Bring it by the garage and get Juice to look at it tomorrow, they should be back in the afternoon, the little retard is good with shit like that."

There was another silence which made Tig uncomfortable.

"You never told me why you dumped your boyfriend," he said casually while looking out the window.

She laughed, he hadn't expected that.

"I didn't exactly dump him I more hung up in his ear and blocked his number," she said it as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

She sighed, "he got all happy when I told him I had been evicted, said he had a job sorted for me and that I could move in with him"

"I thought you chicks loved that sort of mushy shit,"

"I'm not a mushy shit sort of girl. He was my first proper boyfriend; I'm more of a good time not a long time kind of girl," she shrugged. "He was sweet but to clingy and commitmenty, not my buzz."

Tig laughed, "commitmenty? Not your buzz? You're not normal are you?"

"Not by a long shot Mr Tragger," she said pulling into a driveway.

"Wow, you could mow the lawns once in a while you know" she said taking in the outside of his house.

"I'm not exactly here all too often," he said attempting to get out of the car. She made no move to help him.

They finally got into the house and Tig sat down on the sofa with a grunt.

"Can you get me a beer," he said pointing to the kitchen.

"Ah you don't have any," she said looking into the fridge, "you really don't have any of anything. You weren't kidding when you said you don't spend much time here huh."

He made a grumbling noise that made her laugh to herself. She flopped down on the sofa opposite him.

"Need anything before I go?"

He stared at her for a moment, she stared back.

"Yeah actually, be a doll and do a supermarket run for me," she found his lack of politeness amusing somehow.

With a wad of cash Tig had given her she bought a shit load of beer and a few other things that didn't come under the "girlie rabbit food shit" that Tig said he would refuse to eat because he wanted "man food".

When she returned she just walked in since the door was unlocked and found Tig asleep on the sofa.

When Tig woke he felt like shit. It took a moment but the pain in his leg kicked in worse than ever as the drugs from the hospital began to wear off.

From his position on the sofa he could see Amber putting the groceries away. She was wearing a tight tshirt and a very mini mini skirt that made him remember their morning quickie. She was bending over putting things in the fridge giving him a ridiculously good view of her bright red gstring.

"I'll have one of those," he called out to her causing her to bolt upright.

"Gez give a girl a heart attack why don't you," she walked over and handed him a bottle.

"I got you a present," she said as she pulled a small bag of weed out of her bra and papers from her back pocket.

He watched her as she knelt down by the coffee table and made a perfect joint. She lit it and took a deep drag before handing it to him. She exhaled and leaned back on the sofa by his good leg, the bad one elevated on the table.

"Did you kill Opie's wife," she couldn't stop herself. The conversation with Hale mixing with what Tig had drunkenly mumbled the first time they met was playing over and over in her mind.

Tig choked and almost dropped the joint.

He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up onto the couch. She gasped and moved fast with the hair to release the tension.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" once she was on the sofa he put a large hand around her neck.

He was holding her hard enough to hurt but she still managed to choke out some words. "Hale... told me she was murdered... you said you were sorry about Donna."

He released her, "get the fuck out."

She moved fast towards the door but then stopped with her hand on the door handle.

"I'm sure you had your reasons," he almost didn't hear her she was so quiet yet her words had a lot of impact.

Before he could even think of a response she was out the door.

**Just a short one today guys.**

**If you haven't heard already there has been a devastating earthquake in Christchurch, NZ. As you know NZ is just a small country and an event like this hits everybody around the country hard even if they are not physically in the area. I am not in Chch but I have friends there who are now homeless and jobless and are ultimately refugees in their own country. The death toll stands at 71 but no doubt it will rise. I ask you to keep Christchurch and New Zealand in your thoughts, if you are a praying kind of person please pray for those you. **

**T.**


	7. Chapter 7

Amber had somehow managed to idealise the memory of sleeping in her car. It was ten times more uncomfortable than she remembered and the light and noise from the street made it hard to get to sleep. The birds were beginning to wake up and sing when she finally got to sleep. She was dreaming, Tig was yelling at her, his voice getting louder and louder before becoming slightly panicked.

When Amber woke up she could still hear Tig's voice.

"Fuck woman, thought you were dead or something, open the door."

"Tig? What, huh, what are you doing here?" she felt groggy and tired and his presence by her car was causing her great confusion. "What time is it?" She unlocked the door allowing him to open it.

"11ish, been driving around for about an hour trying to find you." He lit a cigarette, "look I'm not going to fucking apologize or anything, I just need to know you can keep your god damn mouth shut."

This was unexpected. "I'm not a shrink or anything but I think you're slightly bipolar. You can't get mad at me like that one day and be all sweet the next."

"I find it slightly fucked up that you took what I just said as being sweet," he actually almost laughed.

"Whatever dude, I won't say anything to anyone about anything. Our conversation last night will never even enter my mind again."

She rubbed her neck. Sleeping in her car had made her stiff, sore and feeling overall yuck. As always she was in need of coffee.

"You know what, after today you won't even have to worry. Once I've seen the others I'm gone burgers, Charming and I don't mesh well."

Pushing him out of the way she stepped out of the car and stretched.

"You can't leave," Tig blurted out surprising both himself and Amber.

"Oh yeah, and why's that?" she was slightly entertained by the conversation but it was growing old fast.

He didn't know why he wanted her to stay. There was a part of him that was telling himself to let her go and never think of her again yet another part of him, a part that had been in a catatonic state for too long, a part woken by the death of Dona, wanted her, needed her to stay.

"First off I'd like to keep an eye on you, make sure you keep your mouth shut," he looked out at the road, over the street, up at the trees, anywhere but at her. "And your working at the Dog has come in handy so far. We have a lot of shit to deal with at the moment and dealing with the Nords just adds to it, maybe you could keep an eye on things, I don't know."

"I can't afford to live in Charming Tig," she sighed and sat down in the car half in half out. "I can't stay in Charming if it means I have to live in my car, I may be a drifter but I'm a drifter who likes comfort."

Tig hadn't thought of her accommodation issues. He hadn't thought about a lot of things.

"I'll sort that shit out. The Prospect will put you up if I tell him to, it will get sorted." He nodded to himself, congratulating himself on the idea.

"O great, an unwanted house guest is just what I want to be. I don't think it's a good idea," she was getting annoyed that he wouldn't look at her.

"I don't give a fuck if you think it's a good idea or not. I am telling you, you are staying in Charming; if you try to leave, and I do say try because you won't succeed, my brothers and I will make your life hell."

Finally he allowed his eyes to lock onto hers, they bore into her and all she could do was nod.

"Great, so glad you see things my way," he patted her head in the most patronizing way. "They others are on their way back now so I'll follow you back to the clubhouse now and we can sort shit out."

"So, what's your deal kid?" Piney asked sliding a coffee over the bar to her.

"My deal?" it was not good coffee. None of the guys knew how to use the coffee machine and it showed, big time.

"There must be a reason you're away from family travelling by yourself, hooking up with crazy bastards like him," he threw a thumb in the direction of Tig who was working on his bike outside. "A pretty wee thing your age should be heading off to college or something."

She stared at her coffee as if it was the most interesting thing in the world and shrugged. "I like to be alone. I don't have any real family, got passed around a lot growing up so moving around just comes naturally I guess. As for crazy bastards, I've come across worse than him," she forced herself to smile at the old man.

"Ah you have family now girlie," boomed Chibs' unnecessarily loud voice.

She jumped slightly wondering how she failed to hear the bikes drive in. She jumped off her stool and allowed the Scot to give her a big bear hug. At first it felt odd but when he let go she wanted him to hold her again.

"Welcome home," she smiled. "Good trip?"

"Aye it was, an eventful one that's for sure," he laughed looking at Tig working on his bike with his injured leg out at an awkward angle.

"Where's everyone else?" she asked looking behind him

"They all headed home first, will be here in a couple of hours. I wanted to swing by here and check on you. Where'd you sleep last night?"

On hearing she slept in her car he frowned.

"It was no trouble. I parked near the police station and out of the way, I was totally safe," she went round the bar and grabbed him a beer trying to distract him from the subject.

"I've already talked to Juice about it, you're going to stay with him as long as you need. I'd put you up but I thought Juice's would be more to your liking, he actually has a TV, I only just got a microwave."

"Oh, um, I think Tig was going to talk to Half-Sack about putting me up," she didn't know who to take direction from and felt a little flustered.

"No need now. I'll go talk to him and fill him in and then you can follow me to the little retards house."

Amber waited for Chibs out by her car wondering what Tig would say about her staying with Juice and Chibs sorting things out for her instead of him.

"Something happen between you two?" he asked heading towards her.

"Um. No," she had no clue who knew what about Dona's death and was smart enough to not mention Tig's demand she stays in Charming. "Why do you ask?"

"Might be my imagination but he seems a bit invested in you somehow, probably just Tig being Tig. Come on let's get you to your new home."

Juice lived closer than she had expected, off the main road in a little colder sac that screamed suburbia. It didn't at all seem like the kind of neighbourhood a bachelor in a MC would live in.

"Shit man, I told you to give me some time to sort shit out before you bought her round," Juice said opening the door with a pile of porn magazines in his hand.

"I know but I thought it would be more entertaining this way," said Chibs pushing him out of the way and walking into the house.


	8. Chapter 8

"Um, yeah so this your bed," Juice pointed at the large sofa that only just fit in the small living room, "it's a pullout" he quickly added.

"Fuckin' hell, you couldn't give her your bed?" said Chibs, not looking happy.

"Sofa bed is fine, honest, it's perfect," she gave a nervous looking Juice a smile and was pleased to see he relaxed a little.

"If you say so love," Chibs threw an arm around Amber's shoulders. "Okay Juice my boy she's all yours, be good kiddies." Slamming the door loudly behind him Chibs left, the sound of his booming laugh following him.

Amber hadn't spent a lot of time with Juice since arriving in Charming. Sure she had served him a few beers at the bar and seen him around the club house but she knew little about him and he defiantly knew little about her.

"Thanks for taking me in, I'm sorry you're stuck with me like this. I promise I'll keep out of your... er, hair and make in as easy as possible."

Not knowing what to do with her stuff she dumped it on the sofa that would later become her bed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm hardly here and when I am it would be good to have company, just make yourself at home I guess."

He walked over to a small table and picked up his cut.

"Okay, let me know when you're going to be home and I can cook for you or something to say thanks, I'm a bit of a wiz in the kitchen."

"Dude, apparently she cooks and those shorts she wears, my house just became paradise," Juice had walked into the clubrooms smiling and hadn't stopped. He hadn't shut up about Amber moving in and was in the process of filling in Half Sack.

"It's not fair man. I had a message from Tig asking me to take her in, why do you get her?" Half Sack put a beer down on the bar for Juice before taking a seat next to him.

"I don't know man but I like the idea of this live in pussy... Ow!"

Tig walked past Juice and smacked him upside the head, a move that didn't go unnoticed by Clay.

"Tigger, Tigger, Tigger. Do I need to be worried about you and the new girl?" asked Clay as TIg sat down next to him further along the bar form Juice and Half Sack.

"What's there to be worried about? Pussy, that's it." Tig took a swig of beer, contemplating the need for something stronger.

"I got to say I'm a little concerned about her motives. Don't see why she's hanging around in Charming, there's clearly nothing here for her. No family, no friends, she's going to be sleeping on a sofa at the Retards house for Christ sake, it doesn't sit right with me."

Tig knew he would potentially be putting Amber in danger if Clay knew that she knew about their involvement in Dona's death.

"Don't worry brother. Juice is loyal to the club, if he sniffs something off about her he will tell us, and Chibs, shit, she doesn't do anything without him knowing about it."

"Women can be a dangerous thing in a place like this brother, men do all sorts of strange things when the women in their lives, whether in be lover, sister or daughter get too involved. Just remember that."

Clay slid off his seat and headed outside. His words were heavy in Tig's ear. It made him wonder if forcing Amber to stick around was the right thing to do, in order to serve his own needs he could be putting them both in danger.

Amber let out a heavy sigh as her butt was pinched for about the tenth time that night, she was certain that a few would bruise. The bar was full of drunken Arians and meth heads looking for a hit. It was common knowledge to everyone there that she had SAMCRO links so no dealing ever happened within the walls of the bar but she knew the small shed out back where broken bits and bobs were kept was being used to hide the illicit deals.

She counted down the hours till she could get back to Juices and sleep. She hoped the pull out sofa was comfortable, either way it was better than her car.

**I know I've been so slow with updating and what not, just kind of lost motivation (think i need some new SOA to get me going). Since demonicseer asked so nicely for me to keep going I'm going to try hard to get a few up dates up over the next week. This chapter was just something I had sitting there so i figured I'd tidy it up and post it.**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9

"Go home Juice," Chibs said taking a seat next to him on the sofa where he was watching some girls dance.

"What? Why? I've got all I need here," Juice stretched out his arms like a prince showing off his future kingdom.

"Aye, that you do but you have a new flat mate remember, I'm trusting you to look after the girl. You know keep an eye on her and keep her happy, if there's a problem make sure I'm the first to know." Chibs wasn't looking at Juice, he was surveying the room. All his brothers were in his sight, especially Tig.

"What is it with this chick? She got beer flavoured nipples or something. She's been here a few days and suddenly Tig is all weird and mushy eyed when she's around and you're all pseudo father and what not, which by the way is kind of gross if you're trying to get to her beer nipples."

"Shut it," Chibs sighed. "Look, I'm just looking out for her okay, she seems a tough girl aye, but she's young and I think she's had a rough ride in life. This is no place for a wee thing like her but she fits in and all that well enough so far so let's just keep it that way." He paused, "and I'm not trying to fuck the girl you sick perve."

Juice sighed. He didn't like this. He slipped out of the club room unnoticed by all there.

Amber was just getting out of her car as Juice pulled up. She was surprised to see him considering he had said he wasn't around much which she had taken to mean he sleeps at the clubhouse a lot. She checked her watch as he took off his helmet. 3am.

"Thought you would already be in bed," he said.

"Was a busy night, had a few stragglers who didn't want to go home so it took longer to clean up and what not." She shrugged.

As they stood out on the road side filling each other in on where they had been a car drove past, slowed to an all most stop and then continued on its way.

Juice looked at Amber, she looked confused.

"Juice, who was that? He looks real familiar."

"That is A.J Weston, watch out for him he's bad news. You've probably seen him around Charming."

Juice ushered her inside. He saw Weston's eyes; they were fixed dead on Amber in a creepy stare that made him very glad he had followed Chibs' order to return home. He made a mental note to check all the locks and windows in the house.

Over the next few days Juice spent more time at home, only going to the garage for work or club business. After much internal argument he decided he wouldn't tell anyone about Weston's drive by. It was his belief that it would create issues within the club, practically between Chibs and Tig.

Amber had the next two days off work and was looking forward to some down time. Since moving in with Juice she had not been back to the clubhouse despite Juice and Chibs telling her she was welcome. On multiple occasions she had woken up to find Juice and Chibs sitting around the kitchen waiting for her to cook some breakfast for them before they went to the garage and would return a couple of hours before she headed to work so she could feed them again.

She had grown more attached to the two bikers than she had to anybody else in years. Sometimes she would have sudden rushes of panic at the thought of getting attached, in the past it had only lead to hurt but more often than not she was at peace within her new little... rather fucked up family.

"Come on Amber, you always use work as an excuse but you're not working tonight and you're not working tomorrow night so you can come to the clubhouse for many drinks," Juice had woken up in a good mood.

She was at a loss. She wanted to have some fun, and truth be told she wanted to see Tig but still it felt wrong. She looked at Chibs.

"How 'bout I decide for ya. You're coming to the clubhouse with us. Now in fact, come on go get dressed and you can ride with me," Chibs brushed his hands together to signify end of discussion and Amber went to get ready with a sigh.

Amber walked into the clubrooms slowly, holding onto the back of Chibs' cut like a small child. She looked anything but in her knee high black cowboy boots, cut off short shorts and lynyrd skynyrd singlet that she had altered to be tight and low cut.

Tig saw her the moment she was off the bike.

"Finally, been wondering when we were going to see your pretty face again," said Half Sack putting beers down on the bar for Chibs and Juice.

"Yeah, sorry, been sorting shit out and what not, work, you know" she shrugged.

Half Sack nodded, "well just give me a shout if you need anything."

"Thanks, will do," she swivelled around on the stool and locked eyes with Tig. Seconds felt like hours and his eyes bore into hers until Clay's loud voice broke the stare and everybody followed him into their meeting room.

She played a game of pool with herself while she waited. She thought about going to talk with Clay's wife Gemma or Tara but she didn't feel like it was right. Something was up, she didn't know what but tension was high and it only got worse when the guys began to file out of the chapel.

"Darlin', Juice and I got work to do, you going to be okay hanging out here for a bit?" Chibs looked worn out.

"Um, yeah I'm good here. Is everything okay? Everyone looks a little ... unhappy?"

"Aye, bit of trouble with one of our boys but everything is fine, nothing for you to worry about love," he slung his arm over her shoulders. "This can be a high tension place, but it always works out in the end." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and told her he would see her in a couple of hour.

Amber continued her game of pool continuously laughing at how shit she was.

Suddenly there was a loud noise. The windows shook and the air filled with heat and a smell of chemicals and smoke. Instinctively she ducked and then ran outside to see what had happened.

Chibs way lying on his back not far from a burning van. People were running to him, screaming his name as the sound of sirens filled the air. She wanted to move, she wanted to run to his aid but she couldn't make her legs function.

It took ages for the paramedics to get him stable enough to move. He remained unconscious the whole time. After the initial shock she was able to force herself to move closer but still kept a distance so she was not in the way

In all the drama she had been forgotten about. Everybody had been filled in on his condition by Tara after they took him to the hospital but she sat by herself in the corner of the room.

The brothers all went into the chapel to talk again, Tara and Gemma sat outside waiting, tension was high between them so she didn't want to go anywhere near them. She stood up a couple of times to leave but remembered she had come with Chibs and didn't much like the idea of walking the streets of Charming alone in the dark.

The guys all filed out of the chapel, she stood when Juice came out and the expression on his face told her he had forgotten all about her.

"Amber, shit," he didn't know what to say. He felt bad for leaving her alone sitting there like that.

"I have no clue what the fuck is going on Juice. The last person to talk to me was Chibs and now he's what... dying, alive, fine?" she felt tears welling up but she was not going to let them fall.

"He is not going to die," Tig was suddenly next to her. "Hear me? Not going to lie, he's a fucking mess right now but he is not going to die."

Amber nodded.

No one had felt like partying that night. Most of the guys went home knowing they would need to be well rested for whatever tomorrow would bring others spent the night at the clubhouse but went to bed early with a bottle of Jack or a woman, mostly both.

Juice wanted to stay at the clubhouse; he felt the need to be with his brothers. Amber just didn't want to be alone so she found an empty sofa and lay down. She knew she wouldn't sleep, there were random men in various areas of the room, and Juice was snoring loudly nearby, passed out on the pool table.

She touched her head where Chibs had kissed her and tears began to fall down her cheek. This was why she didn't get attached.

She heard someone enter the room from the hallway that lead to the dorm rooms. They fumbled and tripped their way along trying to keep quiet before walking right into a coffee table, "fuck!"

"Tig?" she knew that voice.

"Amber, where the fuck are you woman?"

She made her phone light up and stuck it in the air, "over here. What on earth are you doing?"

He crouched down by her, from the light of her phone she could see she had been crying. Wordlessly he picked her up bridal style and took her back to his room.

He sat on the edge of his bed with her standing in between his legs. She was so short he didn't have to look up far to find her eyes. He reached up to wipe away the tears stains from her cheek.

"Tig, what are you doing?" she didn't want to move, she liked being this close to him.

"You and Chibs, there something going on there?" his tone was level, she didn't know how to read him.

"No, God no. He looked after me that's all. I love him, but like a father or uncle or something."

"What about Juice, you been fucking him?"

She dropped to her knees, "no."

He sighed and lay back, his feet still on the floor, "everything has turned to shit Amber. Things are not as they should be. Jax and Clay are at odds, Opie can't stand being around his kids, Gemma is as jumpy as all hell, and I... shit, where do I begin?"

She sat on the bed, "earlier today Chibs told me things were tense but that things always sort themselves out. I don't know what's going on but you will get through it Tig."

"Come here," he pulled her down on top of him. "I'll take you to the hospital in the morning so you can see Chibs and I want you to stay there till I come back for you. "

She nodded.

"Amber, I'm not about to make you my old lady or commit to you in anyway but if I see you with any other guy I will kill them," he grabbed her by the hair and forced her to look at him. "Your loyalty is to me, you're mine, understood?"

She nodded and settled her head on his chest once he released her. His arms snaked around her in a tight hug.

**Sorry this was a bit of a long one, once i got started it just kept coming.**


	10. Chapter 10

Tig woke up to Amber leaving his room, "oi, where are you going?"

"Coffee," she slipped out the door and headed to the bar.

Before she knew what was happening she had a line of people wanting her to make coffee for them. She wanted to get back to Tig, to give him some coffee and get him up so she could get to the hospital and see Chibs as fast as she could. At the same time she felt the need to feed these people's coffee addiction and cure their hangovers.

"What the fuck woman, I thought you were getting me coffee," Tig came behind the bar and wrapped his arms around her waist as she worked away at the coffee maker.

"Actually I got up to get me some coffee but ended up making one for everybody else," with him still attached she turned and handed Piney a mug.

Half Sack, Juice, Piney and Opie as well as a number of hang arounds had their eyes fixed on Tig. They were in shock. For some of them this was the most affection they had ever seen Tig give to anyone, or anything except his bike.

"Aw Tigger, did you come out for some cuddles," Happy took a seat at the bar and laughed.

"Ah fuck all of ya," he said, "baby bring my coffee down to the room would you," he slapped her arse and headed back to his room.

"Amber, what the fuck," Juice looked at her like she had two head. "You know he's never going to ink you or make anything official, right?"

"Yeah," she leaned on the bar, "he said that last night."

"And you know that all that just then was a show? He wanted us to see he had a claim on you so we stay away."

"I don't care, I don't want any of you any way," she poked her tongue out at Juice before she picked up the coffees and headed back to Tig.

"Okay, I'm going to be busy today, club stuff, so just hang around here until I get back. If there's any update on Chibs let me know."

Amber got off his bike and handed him his helmet. "Okay."

She stood there and he sat on his bike_, when you're committed to someone but they have no commitment to you, do you kiss them good bye? _

As if he read her mind he pulled her in for a kiss, "now get the fuck inside."

Only in Charming a couple of weeks and already she had had multiply trips to the hospital. _Guess I have to be thankful I'm visiting._

She spent hours by Chibs' side. She told him everything about her, from the time she stubbed her toe running away from a duck to the hamster she had when she was 15. He showed no signs that he could hear her. If it wasn't for the heart monitor she would have thought he was dead.

Tara came in a few times to check on him and they made small talk, each time Tara seemed like she wanted to say something important but each time she hesitated. Finally Amber asked.

"I don't really know what's going on with the club," Tara said, "but I know no one is safe right now while they're seen as being a part of the club. I know I don't know you and shouldn't butt in but... get out of Charming. Whatever you have with Tig, or Chibs or Juice, whoever it is you're hanging around for just forget them and go."

Amber didn't know what to say, she just stared at the doctor blankly.

"Just think about it," she said before leaving the room and almost walking into Gemma.

"Don't listen to Tara, she can be uptight sometimes, but she's learning. Just scared is all,' Gemma looked around for a chair and when she saw Amber was sitting on the only one in the room she clicked her fingers to tell her to give it up, which of course Amber did.

"Are you saying I don't need to worry about my safety?" she asked

"No, you probably should be but that's life, Amber, is it? If you can't feel safe around these boys then I don't see how you will feel safe around anyone else. Do you feel safe in Charming?"

Amber hesitated, "I feel safe with people I trust... I trust Chibs and Juice, so yes I feel safe."

Gemma stood, "the only people you can trust in this town are the ones with the reaper but they won't trust you unless you earn it."

Gemma was right in her face now, "and if they don't trust you, you're not safe." She headed to the door, "I'm taking Tara home, if there's any change let us know."

"Well, she's a barrel full of laughs isn't she," Amber said to Chibs.

At some point she fell asleep and was woken up by the nurse. "Miss, visiting hours are over I'm sorry, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Oh, just a little longer please," she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I've already let you stay here longer than I should have, and it's almost 10."

Amber left the room and tried to ring Tig. No answer. She sent a few texts. No reply.

She sat outside the entrance of the hospital and waited.

"Amber?" she looked up to see deputy chief Hale walking towards her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, hi. Just waiting for Tig to pick me up, I was here to see Chibs," she moved over a bit on the bench to give him room to sit.

"Decided to stay in Charming then?" He asked

"Yeah, seemed like the best thing to do at the time," she shrugged "didn't know it would get so ... intense here."

"I did warn you," it wasn't a patronising 'I told you so' it was a sympathetic 'I wish you had listened to me'.

"I've got this far in life by following my own intuition about things, may as well stick to it."

"I've seen your record Amber, your life has been one disaster after another. You are as innocent as they come yet you surround yourself with the guilty."

As Tig rode in Amber stood, "my life deputy chief, I'll do with it what I please, keep your nose out of it," she turned and headed towards Tig.

Tig's jaw tensed at the sight of Amber and Hale talking. He jumped off his bike and headed towards them, she looked pissed off.

"Have they told you who set the car bomb up?" Tig heard him ask.

Amber froze.

"Yea, car bomb, not faulty wiring or whatever bullshit story you were fed," she had known all along it was a car bomb but she waited to see if he was going to tell her who did it.

"League of American Nationalist," he said and Amber felt like she had been hit in the gut.

"What the fuck are you doing Hale?" Tig stood by Amber who was now facing Hale again.

"That's right Amber, white hate in disguise. It's a small world Amber; you can't run from your past, it comes back round and smacks you in the face eventually."

As Hale drove away Amber swayed a little, "take me home Tig."

"Not till you tell me what the fuck all that was about. What did I tell you about other guys? Get on the fuckin' bike."

As soon as she walked in the door Amber exploded. "I can't talk to other guys? I can't sit waiting for you and have a chat with someone?"

"No, not when it's a fucking cop filling your head with bullshit. Why was he telling you about the car bomb?"

Juice came into the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Stay at the club house tonight, Juice." Tig didn't take his eyes off Amber, but sensed his hesitation. "Go."

"I'll be fine Juice, I'll give you a call later," her tone was not as harsh as Tig's but it was still strong enough for Juice to get the message.

The door was not even shut behind him before Tig started up again.

"Hale hates SAMCRO, if he can turn just one person against us he would see that as a success, if he could turn someone who he thinks we care about then that would just make his fucking day."

"It started as him just warning me, like he does every time he sees me," she sat down, "but then he started throwing my past in my face, he had looked at my record or something so he knew ...fuck!" she stood again and started raiding the kitchen.

"Knew what?" Tig had somehow lost control of the situation; instead of laying down the law like he had planned he was following her around asking questions.

Amber found some Jack Daniels and took a deep swig and then another.

"It's a long and complex story Tig," she sighed and took another swig. She set the bottle down and went down the hall to the bathroom.

When she came back she half expected him to be gone. Instead he had pulled out her bed and was lying on it waiting for her, bottle of Jack in hand.


	11. Chapter 11

They just lay on her bed for what seemed like hours passing the bottle of Jack between them until finally she sighed.

"My mum died when I was ten," her voice cut through the silence surprising Tig. "She had mental health issues and one day she just snapped. Dad did the best he could to keep it together but it hit him hard, he couldn't deal with it and me at the same time so he hired a nanny for me. Her name was Mary, she was half Mexican half African American. Eventually dad got out of his funk and when I was 15 they got married."

Tig didn't know what to say or where this was going, he pulled her on top of him so he could hug her.

"My uncle, mum's brother, he hated Mary based totally the colour of her skin, he hated my dad for being with her. I've never known anyone as racist as him, his wife was just as bad. One day I got home from school and my dad and Mary were in the back yard, he had been shot in the head and she had been beaten around the head. The next day I moved in with my uncle and his wife."

"Holy fuck," was all he could manage.

"Holy fuck is right," she said, "it look them a year to gather enough evidence to arrest my uncle and aunty, a few months after that they're 18 year old some was arrested too. They are all doing life and I moved to live with a cousin of my aunts for a few months but she was as crazy as my mum so I hit the road and have been moving ever since."

A light went on in Tig's head, "your uncle, was he in the league?"

"Yeah, bunch of Nazi loving fuck heads. He use to take me to conventions to try brainwash me but I knew better," she bolted up right. "Weston!"

"What about him?"

"I saw him, and knew he looked familiar but Juice and I figured I had just seen him around Charming but I've met him before, at conventions."

Tig and Amber just stared at each other. He felt bad for yelling at her, he was pissed at Hale for bring up her past, he felt shitty that she had gone through all that but he also felt glad that she had shared all that with him but pissed off the Hale knew all that before he did. What a mess.

"Don't worry baby, tomorrow me and the boys, we're going to make this right."

"Hello?" Amber had just got to sleep when her phone went off, it must have been about 4am. She had stayed up to see if Juice was coming home but when he didn't show she gave up and went to bed.

"Hey baby, how was work?"

"Tig?" she sat up, "hey, work was fine, Tig it's like 4am."

"I know, sorry. Listen, tonight went a bit wrong. We got arrested, they only just got done processing us and shit and let us make our calls."

She fell back onto the bed, "arrested, seriously. Juice too?"

"Yeah, Opie's home free though so if you need anything go to him or Gemma. Steer clear of Tara you hear? Don't need her filling your head with Jax's bullshit okay?"

Amber knew that Tig and Jax didn't see eye to eye most of the time but he had never told her anything about it. She was surprised to hear him tell her to avoid Jax's old lady. It surprised her even more to hear him suggest Opie as a source of aid if she needed it.

"Opie or Gemma, got it." She wanted to tell him to be safe and to look after Juice but she knew that it wasn't her place, it's not how things work. She wasn't his Old Lady.

"I got to go." He paused for a moment. "Don't do anything stupid and keep away from Weston and the others."

She didn't get to say good bye, he just hung up.

"Oh god," she sighed to herself "I'm going to be one of those women who fall for men behind bars."

In the morning Amber got up and when straight to Saint Tomas. She sat next to Chibs' bed reading him the new of the day when a tall dark haired woman with olive skin walked into the room.

"I thought this room was for family only?" she said in a think Irish accent that didn't seem to fit with her dark skin.

"Ah, it is," Amber folded the paper, "I'm his daughter," she lied knowing that this woman probably knew full well that she was lying. "That's funny, he's only got one daughter and you're not her, I should know, I'm the one who pushed her out after all."

Amber tried not to breathe in in shock, "Fiona."

"Oh so he does talk about me does he? Grand. Now would you be so kind as to give my husband and I some alone time."

Amber didn't need to be asked twice. To her Fiona had quickly become some mystical creature that Chibs would talk about in whispers when he had had a bit too much whiskey. Amber knew that Fiona and their daughter Kerianne were a sore spot for Chibs and she wondered how he would react to her being there.

She walked around the hospital for awhile before she stopped outside the large window and looked at all the babies.

"Bit young to be getting cluck kid," Gemma said coming up behind her.

"They're cute and all but I don't like I'm the mothering type," she had never really talked much to Gemma. Just polite conversation about nothing.

"Have expected you to be at the club house this morning freaking out over not being able to get hold of Tig and Juice," Gemma was watching the babies.

"Tig called last night, or early this morning really," she watched Gemma's face lose composer for a moment.

"He called you from prison?" the babies were long forgotten, Amber had Gemma's attention.

"Yeah, guess he didn't want me to worry that he and Juice were out of contact or something," she shrugged. "At least Opie is out and about I guess."

Gemma couldn't decide whether or not she liked this girl. She was so young but she seemed like she could handle herself. She didn't seem to take any dislike to the club like Tara did but then again she hadn't been around all that long.

"This thing with you and him, is it serious?" Gemma had heard rumours within the club that Tig and Amber were together a lot and that he was showing her affection beyond that of a croweater or sweetbutt.

"Am I about to get a crow inked on by skin? No. Am I with him and only him? Yes."

"Why? If you're not his old lady you don't really need to be with him and only him, I wouldn't go fucking around within the club but there's plenty of other guys in Charming perhaps more suited to your age."

Gemma was testing her; she knew it and didn't like it. Turning to face Gemma she folded her arms and mentally congratulated herself on wearing heals today to bring her to Gemma's height. "I consider myself a loyal person Gemma, so when the man I'm fucking tells me he will kill anyone else I fuck I damn well listen. When that man tells me to jump, I say how high and when that man gets locked up in prison I wait around as long as I have to."

Gemma was both shocked and amazed. It was rare for woman attached to the club to talk to her in such a way, after all she was Queen Bee and with the exception of old lady's none of the others mattered. She knew now that Amber was old lady material and believed she was loyal to Tig and therefore the club. Still didn't mean she liked her though.

Amber had wanted to ask Gemma what was being done to get the boys out and to offer any financial help towards the bail but all that had left her mind momentarily. Against better judgement she went looking for Tara.

Amber was about to give up looking when Tara popped up next to her.

"Amber, hey, I've been looking for you. Chibs is awake. Did you know he had a wife? We just saw her; Gemma wasn't too pleased."

'_Steer clear of Tara' _she reminded herself of Tig's words, _I'm not making friends with her, I'm getting important info._

"Yeah, she kicked me out of the room a few hours ago. I knew he had a wife but would never in a million years have expected her to rock up to Charming. Think its safe to say her being here is going to cause problems."


	12. Chapter 12

The boys were out. Amber knew they got the money from some rich guy in Charming but she had no clue why he would put the money up for a bunch of outlaws. She didn't ask questions, she was just happy to see Tig. Juice was in hospital after an attack in the prison. Between visiting him and Chibs she may as well have moved in.

Since County a rift was visible forming in the club. She guessed it had been there long before her arrival but now it was obvious. Jax and Clay had come to blows, both still covered in bruises. And Tig, he was more emotionally twisted than ever.

"I have a feeling today is going to be a busy day," Tig sighed as Amber put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him.

"Get that into you while I go shower," she paused a moment, looking at him as he just stared at the plate then slowly picked up his fork.

She stood directly under the water, it was probably a little too hot but she needed it. She had had no expectations of some romantic post prison reunion between her and Tig. She hadn't even expected him to show up on her door step last night after being released but she had to admit she was disappointed he didn't tell her how much he had missed her and how he was glad to be out and with her.

Amber had always had a guy in her life telling her what to do. When her father died her uncle took over, when he was arrested her cousin took over and after his arrest she attached herself to guy after guy. Some treated her like shit and beat her and some tried to turn her into a "proper lady" but she never let them change her or break her, she never let their opinion of her get to her and she never got attached. Until now. Until Tig.

Some would say she was a slut or that she had daddy issues. Some would say she had inherited her mother's mental issues but she knew it was nothing to do with any of that. It was just who she was. She was strong but submissive, independent but social, she didn't need a man she just wanted a man.

Tig didn't really feel like eating but he figured he should try to have something considering Amber had gone to all that trouble. By the end of the meal he was happy that he had because it was the best bacon and eggs he had ever had and it had put him in a much better mood.

Amber was off in another world enjoying the heat when the shower door opened giving her a massive fright. She slipped and then overcorrected trying to get her balance and slipped again bracing herself for the pain of hitting the shower floor. The pain never came, instead she fell into Tig's arms and he steadied her on her feet.

"Tig! Are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack?"

"Yeah, that way I could give you mouth to mouth," he covered her mouth with his but pulled back seconds later.

"God dam it Amber, are you seriously laughing at me right now? I'm in here trying to be fucking romantic or some shit and you're laughing?" His pride was a little hurt. He had genuinely felt like he was being romantic by joining her in the shower and she was making him feel like a tool. He pushed the shower door open rather aggressively and walked out of the box.

"Tig, I didn't mean to laugh, that was just a cheesy line, I'm sorry."

He grabbed the only towel and left the bathroom leaving her with just her silk dressing gown which she chucked on and followed him down the hall. When she got to the living room he was putting his clothes on even though his body was still partially wet.

"Tig, come on, I'm sorry. Where are you going?" he was out the door and on his bike with her close behind.

It wasn't until he was on his bike that he even bothered to look at her. She looked slightly pathetic. Her dressing gown was soaking wet and clinging to her body leaving nothing to the imagination, her hair was dripping and she was biting her bottom lip.

"Get inside woman," and he was off.

"Moody little shit," she said to herself and headed inside just in time to hear her phone ringing.

"Hello Amber speaking,"

"It's Gemma," no hello, how are you.

"What can I do for you?" _Don't get bitchy, _Amber told herself, _be nice to this woman._

"Having a potluck at our house tonight, bring a salad or something," Gemma hung up.

_Was that an invitation or an edict? _

She really couldn't figure out where she fitted into the club. She wasn't an old lady, certainly not a croweater, she wasn't even a sweetbutt because she didn't take care of any of the boys except Tig, Juice and Chibs and she certainly didn't do anything to maintain the club house.

"Don't need a label to belong," she told her Care Bear.

**Just a bit of blah.**


	13. Chapter 13

Today her visit to the hospital was brief. Juice would be out soon and Chibs, although still on the critical list, was well on the way to recovery. The house was in need of a clean and a trip to the supermarket was well over due, by spending so much time at St Tomas she has let other thing slide.

She wondered if she should try make contact with Tig. She thought she could use the dinner that night as an excuse, perhaps ask him what kind of salad she should do. When she finally did call it rang once before going to voicemail letting her know he had rejected the call.

She called the bar to say she couldn't make it to work and offered to work the next night which would have been her night off. She went to the supermarket stocking up on beer, meat and vegetable and chocolate, lots of chocolate. She had decided on a Cesar salad, her favourite, not her problem if no one else liked it.

They day went by pretty fast. She casually drove past the clubhouse on her way home to see if Tig was there but not only was he not there but the only two bikes in the line up were Chibs' and Juice's. Tig's prediction of a busy day was clearly coming to fruition.

She got to Clay and Gemma's at the same time Opie's woman Lyla arrived with his kids. They hadn't met but they had seen each other around enough. Lyla was a porn actress, not that Amber was judgmental of that, but it surprised her a little that Lyla gave a big smile.

"It's my first time at one of these things," she told Amber as they headed to the door.

Amber sighed with relief, "mine too. If we stick together we should make it out alive."

"Deal," said Lyla

Inside only a second a tension was high. Tara and Gemma were having issues and Tara had taken it out on Lyla with a jab at her profession, something about hand jobs for dessert.

"Lyla wait," Amber followed her out the door, she wasn't sure if taking sides on this was a good idea but she had meant what she said about them sticking together.

Timing was perfect as Amber watched Opie, Jax and a couple of others arrive and Opie talked Lyla into going back inside. Only for things to heat up again, this time between the men.

Amber had no clue as to what was going on. Clay was mad at Jax, Tig and Bobby were having words like little kids and the woman were sitting around glaring at each other.

"Sorry to interrupt," said Hale, popping up from nowhere. He delivered news that Luanne Delany had been killed. She was a woman Amber had never met or seen but had heard off. She was the Old Lady of a member who was doing time; she was part of their family.

Hale left as quickly as he had arrived. Anger erupted. Jax was getting the blame and throwing blame right back a Clay about killing woman. Amber knew that it was a dig at Tig about the Donna thing. She followed Hale out.

"Oi!" she got to him just as he was about to get into his stupid little jeep thing. A loud sound of something smashing came from inside.

"How dare you," she hissed.

"I'm just doing my job," he shrugged.

"Doing your job? Please, you enjoyed that. You hate these people so much that a woman dies and you take pleasure in informing her family. That's fucking sick. God, when I first got here I found you annoying yet sweet, but I have quickly learned that you are just an arse. Throwing my family history up like that, warning me off Tig, it's pathetic. You're pathetic."

"Luanne is dead because of the kind of people she was dealing with. If they," he pointed an aggressive finger towards the house "didn't have so many enemies she would be alive right now and so would Donna for that matter. Anyone associated with SAMCRO is in danger as far as I'm concerned."

Amber turned to head back inside only to see multiple faces staring back at her. Clay, Bobby and Tig were all out the front Bobby and Tig seemed to have put differences aside. She thought it best to avoid them, she would just walk by them and go inside but in doing that Clay caught her arm.

He looked her up and down; she was so tiny compared to him. She threw a glance at Tig who seemed a little worried.

"You alright?" Clay asked, he said it in a niceish way but he was so much bigger than her in was still intimidating.

"Me? I'm fine. I mean, I'm sad about Luanne but I didn't know her so really I should be asking you guys that."

Clay just nodded slightly, "Tig, think you should take this one home, she's had enough excitement for one day."

Amber hadn't thought about what she was doing when she went after Hale. They way Clay was acting now made her thing she had done the wrong thing. But as Tig opened her car door for her to get in Bobby yelled out, "welcome to the family."

Tig followed her home on his bike. She had half expected him to turn off and head to the clubhouse or his own house but she was more than okay with seeing his head light in her rear view mirror the whole way home.

She was hardly out of the car before Tig was on her. His kissing was aggressive yet somehow passionate; she had no hesitation in kissing him back with just as much force.

"Forget this morning, I over reacted," it was almost an apology.

He took the keys off her and threw her over his shoulder. Before she knew it he was throwing her down on the floor.

"Where's your fucking bed?"

She hadn't put her fold out bed into its normal sofa since Juice had been away. When he was around it was always away because he kept walking into it.

She shrugged, "I cleaned."

He didn't care. Floor sex was fine with him.

They had had sex last night. Amazing, yay from not being in prison kind of sex and they had had sex many times before that but somehow this was very different.

He was still partially clothed but had stripped her of everything. He ran his rough calloused rough hands all over her smooth, flawless skin. The contrasting texture felt amazing to her.

Quickly ridding himself of the last of his clothes he picked her up and sat down with her legs wrapped around him and entered with a gentle yet deep thrust. He didn't want to dominate or be dominated; he wanted them on the same level. He never lost eye contact with her and they came at the exact same time.

Still in her, her legs still around him they just held each other when suddenly she realised he was crying, not sobbing or full on crying, but tears were falling.

All she could do was hold him, she didn't want to embarrass him by drawing attention to it so she just let him cry and pretended like she didn't notice.


	14. Chapter 14

"Wow," Amber lay on her back, sweaty and naked with Tig resting his head on her belly.

They had been at it for hours. They moved from the floor to the sofa to the table and back to the floor. He had introduced her to positions she was pretty sure he had made up on the spot. Best sex ever.

Tig remained silent. "Baby, you okay?"

"Yeah doll, fine. Just thinking about yesterday, it may be a new day but we will be dealing with all that shit and things could get heavy. It's not even just Luanne's death, I fucked up yesterday. Couldn't cover Clay when he needed it and saved a guy from the Chinese... made me look soft."

"Saving someone does not make you look soft, and Clay seemed fine with you last night. Surely today won't be as bad as yesterday," she ran her fingers through his hair.

"The guy you know now, it's not the Tig I use to be... not the Tig the guys know and expect me to be," he sighed heavily and got up without another word, heading for the shower.

Amber sat up frowning. She liked the Tig she had now, she didn't know what he had been like before but she didn't really want to find out.

She got up and made some blueberry pancakes and coffee.

The sound of Chuck Ragan's voice filled the house as Tig left the bathroom with a towel around his waist. His feet padded along the wooden floor; he was walking like a little kid in a sulky mood.

"Sometimes I think you have the soul of a much older person trapped inside that sexy young body of yours," he said observing her as she flipped pancakes.

"Yeah? How did you come to that conclusion?" she placed a plate full of food in front of him and took a seat on his lap.

"I don't know. I was just thinking about it, you fuck like a pro, you cook the most amazing food, have an awesome taste in music and you're just... I don't know. When I talk to you I feel like I'm taking to an old soul or something, you know?"

She didn't know, "is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good. I think... I think it's why I love you."

She leaned back slightly to get a good look at his face before standing.

"I've been so lazy since I've been here, haven't been for a run or anything in god knows how long. I think I might chuck on shoes and get back in to it."

She ran around picking up clothes and putting on track shoes talking fast about how lazy she had been leaving Tig to just sit and stare in utter confusion.

**Okay guys this is obvs mega short but i want to address something. A reader has bought it to my attention that my story, Wandering Goddess is being ripped off. I just had a look at the story (only chapter two, it was all i needed to see to prove it) and i swear there are lines right out of this story, some with a few words changed some completely out of mine. I've had a look at the persons profile and seen that this story is on their "Favourite Story" list. To say i'm pissed off would be an understatement. This person obviously reads my story and i'm guessing is reading this right now so i am telling you to remove your story or make drastic changes to it or i will publicly name and shame you. Not going to lie, i'm telling you this way so that others who read my story are on the look out, i could have done it privately but hey, i'm not that nice. I love writing these stories and though i may not know any of you I love my readers and thank all of you for your loyalty, and reviews. To blatantly steal some ones intellectual property is just wrong and disrespectful. I guess I'm being a bit childish but still.  
That's my rant over with. Exam time is around the corner so that means i will be in mega procrastination mode so expect some (original) updates hard and fast.**

**xx **


	15. Chapter 15

Amber was running. Just running. She didn't know where she was going, she just felt the need to put distance between her and Tig. Tig, who had told her he loved her, who had said he loved her and meant it. She didn't know what scared her more, the idea of him being in love with her or the fact she almost said it back.

Generally people who she loved died. Considering she had only ever actually loved all of about three people in her life she may have been overreacting but it still made her sick. There were also those, like her aunt and uncle who told her they loved her but never meant it. What a mess.

She had given up on running after an hour. The problem with running till you're tired in one direction was that once you could run no longer you still had to turn around and walk back. She was walking the short way back home through Charming city centre when she saw two men with Arian ink standing outside a cigar shop. She stopped dead. She felt a strong impulse to go inside, she didn't know why.

When he saw her the first guy smiled a creepy smile before pointing her out to the guy next to him. He opened the door for her and ushered her in. When the door closed behind her she could hear them both laugh.

"Amber? Amber Campbell?" the blonde girl behind the counter was in her face straight away.

"Polly? What are you doing in Charming?"

Soon after her father's death Amber was put in a private school full of children that belonged to rich and powerful families. Most of them, like Polly had blonde hair and blue eyes, some naturally, some artificially. Polly had been one of the few people at the school to accept her, at first she would always go on about white supremacy and how the League was the future of America but she soon learned that Amber wasn't like that and let it drop.

"I haven't seen you since your uncle's court case. I live in Charming now, with Daddy, we just opened this shop."

"Woah, small world," she was cautious. She knew Weston was classed as an enemy of the club and had been involved in the explosion which had almost killed Chibs; chances were that Polly's father was too.

"I've been meaning to track you down actually. I've known for a while that you were in town but you don't exactly keep desirable company."

Amber's back stiffened, "neither do you by the looks of it." She turned and looked back towards the door and back to Polly, "seem like pretty serious guys."

"Daddy's a pretty serious man, needs serious protection," Polly began to move towards her and put her arm out. "I have things to do Amber, so excuse me."

Polly opened the door and walked her out, "I'll be sure Daddy gives your uncle an update on you when he next goes to see him, and don't hesitate to drop by again." Polly was all smiles, it gave Amber the creeps.

Tig wasn't there when she returned, she hadn't expected him to be but she was disappointed all the same.

She called work and said she was sick. After showering and cleaning up the house a little she headed to the club house to see if she could help with anything, she knew it would be a stressful time for them all.

Bobby was the first one to see her, he moved as fast as he could towards her as she got out of her car.

"Darlin' I don't think this is the place you want to be right now," he said, his eyes on the clubroom the whole time.

"Why? I thought I could..."

"Amber! Get in here!" her conversation with Bobby was cut off when Jax yelled from the doorway.

Amber looked at Bobby.

"Things here are at boiling point right now, everyone is on edge for about ten different reasons. Jax saw you leaving Zobelle's cigar shop earlier, thinks you're a rat." Bobby was walking with her towards the clubroom, his hand sat on her shoulder as a sign of comfort.

"I'm no rat Bobby, I promise you."

"I know, but it's not me you have to convince."

"What do you know about Ethan Zobelle?" Jax said a little louder than was necessary.

"I.. he..." she took a deep breath, "I went to school with his daughter for a little while a few years ago, we we're friends. I only met her Dad, Ethan a few times at school events. He has links to my uncle."

"So why were you at their shop today?"

_Where the hell is Tig? _She thought. "I ...I have a history with the League. My uncle is a member, was, he's in prison for murdering my father my step mother who was black. A.J Weston has been popping up around the place, I've meet him before and I hate him. When I saw the Arian ink on the guys outside the shop I thought I might find him inside, I don't know why I went it."

Jax looked confused. "Does Tig know all this?"

Amber nodded. "I swear to you I didn't even know Polly and her Dad were in Charming till this morning, she said she knew I was here though. I hate the League, my uncle, Weston, anything to do with it."

"I think we can trust her," Bobby said from behind her, "she came up clean when Juice did background checks on her."

"Wait ... what?" Amber had never been told that they had done background checks on her.

Bobby smiled and shrugged, "never be too careful."

"Okay, now that that shit is sorted we have other stuff to worry about," Opie said from the corner, Amber hadn't even noticed him till he spoke.

Jax was still looking at her, "go see Mum, she's at her house with Tara, I'm sure they have shit for you to do."

Amber nodded and headed out to her car.

Jax looked at Bobby, "a few hours with Gemma and we will know if she can be trusted or not."

**Okay, the story i mentioned in my last chapter has been removed. In hindsight I may have overreacted and gone about it in the wrong way but i was way pissed off so yeah. Thanks to those who told the person they should remove it, probs more effective than my ranting on about it and thanks to others who PM me to show their support. So no naming and shamming because they removed the story pretty quickly. I take it as a complement that my story is worth stealing :D. matter closed.  
peace and love. **


	16. Chapter 16

The house was full of sweetbutts. Some of them Amber had met only briefly, the others she didn't know at all. They all looked at her and whispered to each other, she heard her name and Tig's along with the word "rat" and "betrayed".

"Amber, hey," Tara walked into the kitchen "Jax said you were heading our way. How are you?"

Amber offered a weak smile, "not going to lie doc, I've had better days but I've had worse ones so I can't complain."

"Jax said they had a bit of an issue with you," she stopped and looked round the kitchen, no one was looking at them but she knew they were all listening. "Come with me," Tara walked out the back door shutting it behind her before taking a seat at a table in the middle of the back garden.

"I don't think you are what they think you might be. I'd warn you away from here, tell you to get as far away from Tig and the sons as you can but I know you won't so I won't bother. I will tell you that things are messed up around here right now and you're not safe, I don't think any of us are."

"Is it always this messed up? I mean, they seem like the kind of guys who deal with trouble all the time but ... why can't they handle Zobelle and Weston?" They were both leaning on the table, neither one of them relaxed enough to sit back in their chairs.

"They have to be smart," at some point Gemma had joined them outback but neither of them had noticed.

"Rushing in, not thinking things through, gets people killed, gets our boys prison time," naturally she sat down with them, her eyes on Amber the whole time.

"Why didn't you tell us you had links to Zobelle and Weston?" Gemma asked.

"I didn't know Zobelle and his daughter were in Charming, and I told Tig all about my history with the League and that I had met Weston at conventions when I was little. I can't explain why Tig didn't tell the others, you would have to ask him."

"Tig knows everything?" Gemma seemed disbelieving.

"Not that I had a history with the Zobelles, like I said, I didn't know they were involved in any of this but he knew I had seen Weston around town and that I had met him before, at conventions my Uncle forced me to go to. I've never lied to him about anything to do with my life, I've had no reason to hide my past from him."

"Did you ask him to keep the club in the dark," Gemma leaned closer in.

_God, _Amber thought _this woman is fucking persistent. "_No. I guess he thought he was protecting me or something, shit, I don't know."

Gemma stared. "Go get in the kitchen with the others," she ordered.

"Jesus Gemma, she's hardly on the same level as them," Tara protested.

"She's not on our level either, God knows Tig's never going to make her an old lady," she replied.

"It's fine, I have no problem doing my bit," said Amber as she stood. If she was a weaker person Gemma's words might have hurt her but Gemma didn't know anything about her relationship with Tig. No matter what Gemma thought or believed Tig was a different person with her whether she was his old lady or not.

In the kitchen she didn't know what to do. When asked what needed doing she was told it was all under control that she should go relax.

_Great, _she thought, _the old ladies treat me like a sweetbutt and the sweetbutts treat me like an old lady._

She ended up playing with Tara and Jax's son Abel. She had heard him cry from his cot and with Tara still outside she figured she was more useful to him than anyone else.

"That doesn't look like the kitchen," came Gemma's voice.

"Oh give it a rest Gemma," said Tara to both Gemma and Amber's surprise.

"I'm going out," said Gemma and stormed off towards the front door.

"Sorry, they wouldn't let me do anything in there and he cried so.." she shrugged.

"It's fine, rather you than any of the others looking after him. He seems to like you," Tara smiled.

"God knows why, he's probably the first baby I've ever been around. If I was him I'd be terrified," she laughed a little, it sounded a bit nervous.

"He's use to being handed around all the different people, he has a big family."

"No offence but he doesn't look much like you, I think he's going to grow up and look just like Jax," Amber stood and handed Abel to Tara.

"Oh, he's not mine. Well he is, I love him as if he were my own but he's not biologically," Tara's eyes were on Abel, she almost seemed sad.

"Oh, sorry, I just assumed that he was, I thought you and Jax were high school sweethearts," Amber felt a bit embarrassed.

"It's okay, we were but..." Tara shrugged, "I left Charming, and Jax and went to college out of state. I was too young, too scared to live the outlaw life back then."

"And now?"

Tara smiled, "as Gemma would say, you love the man, you love the club. I don't like his life style but I do love Jax and that's what counts I guess."

Amber wasn't one for girl chats but she had to admit this little bonding time with Tara felt important, "what about Dona, she love the club?"

Tara sighed, "she loved Opie, Jax and Piney too, but no, she didn't love the club. In the end she was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"And Luanne?"

"You're full of questions today huh," Tara stood and put Abel in his little play pen. "I think Luanne's death was something to do with the porn biz, ironically the clubs legal organization. But yeah, she loved Otto from what I've heard and he loved her and they both loved the club."

They sat in silence for a bit, just watching Abel before Amber spoke again, "I love Chibs and Juice... like a father and brother and they love the club so I guess I would do anything to support or protect the club."

This shocked Tara slightly, "what about Tig?"

Amber laughed a little and then sighed, "Tig... Tig is Tig," she looked at Tara, "at the moment he's whats keeping me in Charming but my gut tells me he will be the very thing that makes me leave it."

Tara just stared a moment, "are you sure you're only nineteen?"

It took Amber back to her morning conversation with Tig, "I'm just an old soul I guess."

Once Gemma returned from where ever it was she went Amber didn't get a moments rest. She went to the supermarket five times as Gemma would casually remember things that were needed. She was back and forth between the club house, Gemma's house and the porn studio dropping off and picking up pointless items. She did it all without question and without thanks from Gemma.

While Amber was off god knows where doing something for Gemma, Tara decided to speak up.

"Gemma, this is ridiculous. It's not her fault Tig didn't pass on her history with Weston and co. she didn't hide her history or lie about it, she just didn't share it with everybody. Give the poor girl a break."

"How do we know she's not making all that shit up to get a bit of sympathy? I don't trust her," Gemma said.

They were sitting in the table with a coffee each.

"Oh please, you don't trust anyone. Do you really think anyone who was trying to get to the club, trying to hurt the club would do it by going through a crazy son of a bitch like Tig. Really? If she had tried to latch on to Juice or Halfs then maybe but I honestly think she can be trusted. You just have to be willing to give someone a god damned chance for once."

She stood and left the room leaving Gemma to contemplate all the bad juju around at the moment. She tried not to think of the idea of new women coming into the club and threatening her position, it was easier said than done.

**I love me some reviews so keep them rolling in and tell me if you like / don't like how this is going.**


	17. Chapter 17

Finally Amber was released by Gemma and she was able to stop for a few moments to catch her thoughts. She had been so busy all day that she had hardly had any time to think about Tig or the fact that she had to smooth things over with Jax and no doubt some of the other guys as well.

_At least Bobby seemed to be on my side _she told herself as she walked towards her front door. _Tomorrow Chibs will be out of hospital and Tig and I will get a chance to talk and all will be well again, _she was trying to reassure herself yet she didn't believe it, her own words seemed empty.

"Christ," she said aloud to herself, "if I can't believe what I tell myself who the hell can Ibelieve?"

"Miss Campbell, I do believe they say that talking to oneself is the first sign of insanity," a voice came from behind her.

Whipping around she saw two men, Weston and Zobelle.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. Holy shit what do I do? _She was scared, not only did she not want and of the Sons to see her with these guys she was worried that they would hurt her in some way but she was certainly not going to show them that fear.

"No Mr. Zobelle, insanity would be standing here talking to you, good night," she turned back towards the house but was quickly grabbed by Weston.

_Fuck! God, Tig where are you?_

"I had a bit of a chat with your uncle today, he sends his love. He was... a bit concerned at the company you keep these days, wanted me to pass on a message, one that I myself don't feel comfortable relaying so Mr. Weston here will do the honours."

The back of Weston's hand connected with Ambers cheek with heavy force knocking her sideways to the grounds where she hit her head on the curb.

When she woke up she was in hospital with a blonde woman hovering over her.

"Miss Campbell? I'm Agent Stahl of the ATF, how are you feeling?"

Amber had a ringing in her left ear and a splitting headache.

"Agent Stahl you're going to have to step outside while the doctors do some tests," Tara came up beside the blonde woman.

"Miss Campbell, did Alex Tragger do this to you?"

"Agent Stahl she is not able to answer any of your questions right now, leave."

Once the door shut behind Stahl Tara made a face, "good thing she doesn't know that I've been suspended."

"My head," Amber moaned.

"I know, it hurts, you have a concussion but it's only minor so a few heavy duty painkillers should do the trick."

"Tig around?" she asked.

Tara sighed, "he was here but had to go, someone burnt down the porn studio, Jax blames Clay, he wants to go nomad ... the big mess is just getting bigger and messier."

"I want to go," said Amber, "I don't want to talk to any ATF or whatever just let me go home."

"Amber, you should really stay here, at least over night, please."

Amber thought about it, "am I safe here? I don't feel safe."

"This was a random attack right? Mugging gone wrong?" Tara had come to such a conclusion on her own, mostly because she wanted to believe it.

"Weston."

Tara cursed. Seemed no one was safe from these guys any more.

"Okay, I will try get you discharged but you have to stay with me and Jax, for tonight anyway."

While Tara was gone Juice came to visit her, he was obviously upset about something.

"Jax going nomad is a big deal for the club," he sighed, "I don't want him to go but we can't hold him here if it's not what he wants."

Amber didn't understand what it meant to be a nomad, not really but she knew it was not a good thing for anybody.

Amber was discharged after several doctors told her she should stay overnight and a phone call from Chibs telling her it was better for her to stay in hospital. She was about to give in and stay with the promise she could share Juices' room but when she heard Chibs' voice she knew she had to get out.

Chibs visited her once she was at Jax's house, but no one else did.

Like her, he was dealing with issues from his past that he hadn't expected to pop up.

"You still love her then, after all these years and everything that she did to you?" Amber was in bed with Chibs lying across the bed, his head on her belly.

"Aye, I don't know how to explain it, as fucked up as it all must seem, my love for her has never gone away, no matter how much I wish it would."

"Aw Chibby, I wish I could love you instead of Tig, you're much more romantic than him," she said as he was playing with his hair.

He chuckled slightly then stopped, "did you just say you love him?"

That caused her to chuckle, "honestly, I did yesterday."

Chibs raised an eyebrow "and today?"

"Not so much. Where is he? I haven't seen him since yesterday morning and in that time I've been accused of being a rat and attacked. If he loved me like he said he did he would be here or at least called."

"There are many things you need to know about Tig, some you may already know, others you will find out in time but one thing I can tell you is Tig Tragger will never love a woman more than he loves his club."

"And there are things going on in the club right now more important than me, I get that. I don't want him to change I just... I don't know."

"Hey, you've got me, it's obviously not the same but I got a whole lot of love for you darling' and nothing would stop be being here right now looking after you."

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the head.

Over and over again Amber dreamt about walking through a dark house, the further she got the more panicked she became until finally she would make it to the back of the house where she found the bodies of her father and step mother. She would stand and stare at them as their bodies multiplied and distorted, they became Chibs and Juice, Tara and Tig. She was surrounded by dead bodies of those she cared about.


	18. Chapter 18

Tara woke Amber up with a cup of coffee in each had. She sat on the bed and handed Amber a cup.

"How do you feel?" she asked

"Better than I expected to feel but still pretty shitty," she was thankful for the coffee, with all the dreams waking her up all night long she knew she would need a couple more cups to get through the day.

"Boys gone already?" she asked Tara.

"Yeah, they have... they have a lot of stuff to talk about today. Listen Amber there's something I need to bring you up to speed on."

Amber was sickened to learn about Gemma being raped by Weston. It made her wonder about her uncle, if he hadn't been locked up, would he be in Charming right now? Would he and his son be causing just as much trouble as Weston and Zobelle were?

She had been around the club long enough now to know that the news about Gemma's rape would hit all the guys hard. Gemma was their matriarch, their guardian angel as Chibs had called her. This attack, although a physical attack on Gemma alone was an attack on the club. She began to get that itchy feeling she often got when she had stayed too long in one town, when the going got tough Amber tended to jump ship, she forced herself not to think about it.

She wondered if she should try ring Tig. Since getting out of hospital she hadn't bothered trying to contact him, he should have been trying to contact her. But now things were different. She wondered if he needed her. If this attack would mess him up even more than he already was. She pulled out her phone, located his number only to put it back in her pocket. She repeated the motion about ten times while she slowly moved around Jax's spare room getting ready.

She made her way into the kitchen where Tara was sitting with Gemma. She sat down and nodded at Gemma who nodded back but wouldn't meet her eyes.

"The boys are rounding up all our personal supplies," Gemma said looking down at her black coffee. "If you girls have and lying around I'm sure the boys will really appreciate it."

"I only have the one, I keep meaning to pick it up from the Sheriff's office. After last night I was thinking of going to get it today and having it on me at all times."

Tara nodded, "be careful. Around here guns tend to do more harm than good." Her words were not really intended for Amber, maybe not even for Gemma, she seemed to be venting a simple thought.

"I have a couple, but they're registered, serial numbers and all that so kind of useless I guess," Tara shrugged. "Do you want me to take yours to the club house?" she asked Gemma.

Gemma shifted in her seat slightly before composing herself, "Tig came by earlier and took a bunch, bullets too. I'm clean out of all but my own personal one."

Amber felt a pang of emotion. Tig had been at Gemma's only hours earlier. Less than a block away from where she was now and yet he didn't even bother to swing by and check on her.

Suddenly she made the decision to leave Charming. It would take a few days to get things sorted but with all the drama going on with the club at the moment she figured she could slip away without anyone noticing.

As she made a mental note of what she would need to do Gemma and Tara talked about Abel's health and other random chit chat about club supplies. She hadn't heard the chatter stop and the focus shift to her until Tara nudged her.

"Amber, Amber are you okay?" she looked a little concerned.

"Jesus, you've gone all white, even more than normal," added Gemma.

"Ah, yeah, no, I'm fine," she forced a bit of a giggle. "I'm ah, Tara could you give me a lift back to Juices' when you're ready," she said getting up from the table.

"I have to swing by the club so I can take you," Gemma offered half heartedly.

"Okay, thanks. I'll just go get my shit ready."

**Okay, be honest, who thought I was dead? Just a short one to get me back into the swing of things. I'm going to move away from trying to follow the season two plot line and just run my own but with the major things from season two in there most likely out of sync.**

**Teeny.**


	19. Chapter 19

Tig sat at the redwood table with his head throbbing. Tara had cleaned up his cuts the best she could but that didn't take away the pain.

Opie sat glaring at Tig as he cleaned the blood off his rings.

Clay was telling them, as well as Jax and Bobby that Donnas' death was to never be discussed again and everyone was in agreement.

"Good, this stays between us then," Clay said glaring at everyone.

Tig hung back to talk to Clay as the others left.

"Brother I have too much shit to deal with right now," Clay sighed, "can whatever this is wait?"

Tig was getting ready to break the news that Amber knew about his part in Donnas' death but suddenly thought better of it. With the mood Clay was in he was unpredictable and Tig knew that filling him in would potentially put her life in danger.

"I was just thinking maybe a lock down in needed, you know, we want our people protected while when we hit Weston and Zobelle," Tig was trying to think on his feet, not easy with a pounding head.

"So shit," Clay said eyeing him as if trying to figure out why he was blatantly stating the obvious.

"I'll be back a bit later then, need to sort some shit with Amber then."

Tig didn't give Clay a chance to object to his leaving and was out the door and on his bike before Clay could even leave the chapel.

Pulling up outside Juices he was going over and over in his head what he was going to say to her, "I'm sorry I haven't been in touch. How's your head?" he figured that was all he had to say. He didn't know what kind of mood she was in. He knew she had stayed at Tara's the night before and that she knew about Gemma's attack, Tara had filled him in on that much.

His rehearsed lines flew out of his head as he tripped over something as he walked in the door.

"God damn it Amber," he yelled regaining his balance.

She came running down the hall in a panic at the sound of his voice. She hadn't expected anyone, least of all him to come over until much later when Juice came home from hospital.

Tig's eyes widened at the sight of what he had tripped over. He didn't know which to question first, the unlocked door or the suitcase full of her clothes.

"What the fuck woman?"

Her mind raced back to the day he told her he would never let her leave town and her body suddenly flushed with fear.

"Tell me you're not leaving," he said taking a step toward her.

Without thinking she took a step back and regretted it as she saw his face first flash with shock and then anger.

"What? You're scared of me now? I fucking tell you I love you and you fucking run, literally, run away and now you're leaving Charming?" he yelled kicking her suit case.

"I can do this anymore, this town, you're club it's..." her voice was low but shaky.

"What? They're what?"

"Fucking toxic," she yelled. "The shit I've seen since being here, what I've been through that secrets and lying that go on in this place is mental."

"Seriously? You're one of the most fucked up people I've ever met. Don't act like you're above all this because you're not, not by a fucking long shot. Most of the shit you've been through has been at your own hands, because of who you chose to work with and because of your fucked up history. Have you stopped to think that it's not Charming, not the Sons that are toxic but you?

He regretted it before it was even out of his mouth but he said it and he couldn't take it back.

Amber's knees buckled underneath her and she hit the floor in a pile of limbs. She had been hit with the reality fish and she had been hit a little too hard. She couldn't really figure out what hurt more, the fact that what he said was true or that he had been so cruel to say it at all.

At the feel of his arms on her she lost it.

"Don't fucking touch me!" she look him by surprised and pushed him as she stood causing him to hit the ground.

She was on him, slapping him where ever she could before someone else pulled her off.

"Getting the shit beaten out of you by a girl Tragger? Would think it would be the other way around," Hale said.

"No problem here Hale so you can get lost thanks," Tig said

Hale was trying hard to hold onto Amber who was trying hard to pull away from him.

"Seriously, Hale you are pissing her off, let her go," Tig was getting agitated, "what are you even doing here?"

"A neighbour heard yelling and in light of the attack the other night I thought it best to investigate. And now, Ms Campbell, you are under arrest for assault, and if you don't calm down now I'll add resisting arrest to the list," Tig could tell that Hale was enjoying this.

"Know assault here, we just like to role play, don't we baby?" Tig said "I like it rough."

Hale rolled his eyes, "I'll keep that in mind when I carry out my investigation into the matter."

Tig could do nothing as Amber was pushed out the door and into Hale car, he could have kicked up more of a fuss but he couldn't risk getting arrested, not with the club in such a state, not with revenge around the corner.

Tig didn't really know what to do. The only one he could really call was Chibs but he knew he had Fiona shit to deal with. He decided to deal with it himself and followed Hale to the sheriff's department. He would have to enlist Unser on this one.


	20. Chapter 20

Amber sat in the smelly holding cell; her fists were closed so tight that her nails were cutting her palms. She took no notice of her bleeding hands or of the officer standing outside the cell watching her. All she could focus on was what Tig had said. More than once she had thought herself the cause of all her problems. She moved from town to town, boyfriend to boyfriend telling herself that they were the problem, that things would be different if she could escape and start afresh but of course she couldn't escape from herself.

Unser didn't know much about this Amber girl except for the fact that she was the only woman that he had ever seen Tig get attached to. She had been under surveillance since Hale brought her in because she was in such a state they were worried she would do damage to herself.

He relieved the officer on duty and frowned at the tiny girl sitting in the cell. She had her elbows on her knees and her face buried in her hands.

"Ms Campbell, you have a visitor," he said

She lifted her head to look at him.

"Ah geez," he sighed. He unlocked the door and went in. Her face was covered in blood, he could see that the blood was from his hands.

He grabbed a hand full of tissues and wet them at the sink before sitting next to her and awkwardly handing them to her. She looked so confused.

"Your hands..." he said.

At the sight of her hands Amber began to cry. She moved to the sink and washed her hands and face before balling up a bunch of tissues in each hand to stop the bleeding.

"Who is it?" she asked

"Who's what?" now he was confused

"My visitor... who is it?"

"Oh ah, Tig. We can't actually keep you here, Hale was just being an arse so you're free to go but Tig asked to talk to you while you were in here. You can talk freely, I'll keep everyone away."

When she didn't respond he shrugged, "you don't have to see him but we can't keep you here, weekends are busy, we need the cells empty."

"It's okay, I'll see him," she sighed.

"And keep it clean?" he asked

She rolled her eyes, "yeess."

"She's all yours," she heard him say and then Tig appeared, looking like shit.

"Would you like to talk first or shall I?" he asked. He was in the cell with her, leaning against the wall opposite her bench seat.

She sat a stared at the floor.

"Alright then, I'm sorry I said you were toxic. I'm sorry I never made contact while you were in hospital, I was there for ages but you were out of it so I left," he shrugged "club shit."

He slowly sunk down the wall till he was sitting, "I'm sorry about Donna, I'm sorry about Gemma, I'm sorry I made you stay, I'm sorry I said I love you, I'm sorry I've run out of things to say I'm sorry for."

It was silent for a long time and Tig was beginning to get annoyed.

"Opie knows everything, Piney too. Shit, half the goddamn club knows and the other half will never find out." He was quick to add, "but they don't know you know anything."

Silence.

"I'm not sorry you made me stay," she suddenly said before going silent again.

Tig almost thought he imagined her saying it, "you're not?"

She looked at him and shook her head.

"Then why the fuck did I trip over your packed bag?"

"I'm not sorry I stuck around, doesn't mean I want to stay now," she shrugged. "My time in Charming has been beyond fucked up but if I hadn't come here, hadn't stayed here, I would never have met Juice or Chibs. It hurts me to think about leaving them but it hurts me to stick around."

Tig felt a little hurt by this, angry too. "Juice and Chibs, that's all you will miss in Charming?"

She was getting pissed off too, "oh for fuck sake Tig, what do you want me to say? That I will stay because I love you? That if I go I will be lost without you?"

"Would be a good start," was all he could think to say.

"Well I can't. If anything me loving you means I need to go, me being with you makes me a little lost. This Heathcliffe and Cathy thing we have going is messed up. I'm not even Cathy, the club is your Cathy and I'm Edgar, in the way of your true love."

She looked at him and he had a smile on his face. Out of all that all Tig took in was that Amber loved him.

"You love me," he said crawling along the floor and kneeling in front of her, "you just said you love me."

She shocked herself by laughing slightly, "I also compared you to someone who was rather insane."

"A fitting comparison then," he said taking her hands.

He chose to ignore the bloody tissues in her hands not wanting to lose the mildly happy Amber he had before him.

"I think, on some level, we are too similar to be compatible," she sighed

At that moment Tig's phone rang. When he didn't answer it the sound was annoying her so she took it out of his pocket.

"Tig's phone?"

"Amber? Amber where the fuck are you?" Chibs' heavy Scottish accent came down the phone thick and fast.

"Um, I'm with Tig," she didn't think giving her exact location was wise at this point.

"Well obviously. Why are you answering his phone and not yours and why the fuck are your bags packed. I brought Juice home thinking you would be here and instead your gone the place it a mess and your fucking Care Bear is ready to go on a road trip."

"Can we talk about this later please," she said

Tig took the phone off her, "why are you yelling at her?"

"Well sorry brother for being concerned that she wasn't here after being attack less than 24 hours ago."

"She's fine, she's with me..."

"Get her to the club rooms now, we are going into full lock down."

Tig knew lock down would happen eventually but maybe not so soon. He frowned at the thought of Amber being locked up with so many men, he trusted his brothers with his life but not his woman.

"Tig? Do you hear me?"

"She doesn't need to go into lock down, she'll be fine," Tig said. He had stood up and stepped away from Amber so she could only hear what he was saying not Chibs.

"Put her back on the phone," Chibs asked trying to remain claim.

He hesitated but handed the phone back to her.

"I don't understand... I've hardly been around the club though... yeah that's true. I know. I know. Chibs, okay, I will be there soon. Promise. I love you too Chibby."

She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut, "Chibs wants me to go to the clubrooms for the lock down, he doesn't understand why you don't want me there and he doesn't care he just wants me safe."

"I want you safe too," he said shrugging and leaning against the wall. "I'll set you up at mine; you'll be cosy and safe and won't have to worry about smelly guys and bratty kids."

"If Chibs wants me at the club I'm going to the club Tig, I'm not your old lady, you've made that clear so either you take me home to get ready or I get there some other way."

This was the Amber that Tig had become use to, together, calm and demanding. Not the Amber of the last few day.

**Apologies if you're getting sick of all the talking. **


	21. Chapter 21

Back at her place, Amber was not surprised to see Juice waiting for her. She was however surprised to see that that he had unpacked her big bag and repacked some of her things into a smaller one.

"You don't need all your shit for the lockdown so I repacked your shit, it will only last a few day," he said giving her a hug.

"Welcome home," she said hugging him back. "But, ah, the bag was kind of packed for another reason."

Tig had dropped her off and gone again before she was barely off his bike so it was just the two of them.

"I don't want to hear it Amber, okay? I'm taking you to the lock down so if there's nothing else you want to take grab your bag and go wait by my bike while I lock up."

Amber was a little taken back, Juice had never been forceful with her before, she thought Chibs must have been in his ear about looking after her. How on earth did she get herself into the position of having three men trying to control her and who was she meant to listen to.

"Don't be made at me for trying to take control of my own life," she said picking up her bag.

"I'm not mad, I'm pissed. You weren't trying to take control you were trying to run away but I'll save that lecture for Chibs, he will do a better job of it than me."

For someone who hadn't been around his own child she was little Chibs sure had the disappointed father act down to a fine art. He was sitting on a picnic table when she arrived. He was obviously ready to head out and pointed her towards the club room.

"I don't have the time to deal with you right now, see if you can keep out of trouble for one day," he said not even meeting her eyes with his.

She was done with arguing and so she went inside and set up a game of pool and attempted to teach Opie's kids how to play. They were both shit at it.

SOA members from multiple states were in and out of the compound all day. She gave up trying to figure out and remember their names because as soon as she did they were gone again, some came back but most of them had better things to do than sit and entertain her.

Despite being locked up inside she managed to keep busy one way or another. ATF Agent Stahl called her a number of times to ask her questions about her attack, a matter Amber knew was out of her jurisdiction and all calls were sent to voice mail. Tig called her a couple of times and Chibs called the clubrooms a few times rather than her cell phone to make sure she was still there. She played nurse to a few of the men who returned with various bumps and cuts while Tara dealt with a gunshot wound. She joked to one of them that she felt like a nurse on the front lines of a battle field and he replied "what do you expect, we are at war." He was dead serious, his words giving her the chills.

She was lucky enough to score herself a room which she retreated too as the members of the various charters began to return after night fall.

She was in the shower when she heard the door to her rooms open and close. Thinking it would be Tig she didn't bother to call out and made no attempt to hurry her shower not really wanting to see him.

She eventually killed the water and wrapped a towel around her chest before stepping into the main room. A large, heavily tattooed man sat on the bed as if waiting for her.

Chips? Chops? Tonks? She couldn't remember his name but she had played pool with him earlier on that afternoon.

"Did you want something," she asked in the most questioning tone she could.

He smirked, "I saw you come down here earlier, thought I would come give you a surprise."

He was a good looking guy in a Dawson's Creek kind of way. Despite his size and tattoos he still managed to look like a bit of a pretty boy.

"Tank," she said suddenly remembering it.

"That's it love," he said

"I'm sure you weren't looking for me," she said "this obviously isn't the room you should be in," she was being polite, trying to tell him to go in the nicest way she could. She was desperate to put clothes on and moved toward her bag and unfortunately closer to him.

"I think I'm right where I want to be," he said grabbing her arm and effortlessly pulling her onto his lap.

"Look, I don't know what you're planning here but I'm with Tig and he would be pissed if he hears you've been bugging me."

He almost snorted, "please, Tig doesn't do old ladies. Don't mistake a bit of attention from him as anything more than a quick fuck."

She struggled to try and get away from him but to Tank's delight she lost her towel in the process.

"Yeah," he whooped "that's more like it"

"I'm serious," she said trying to put more force in her voice, "I'm Tigs, not his old lady but still his."

She though she must have made a very pathetic sight struggling naked with a man more than a foot taller than her.

"Shut up," he yelled starting to lose his patients. He pushed her onto the bed and spread her legs.

She let out a loud high pitch scream and seconds later Jax came busting into the room.

"What the fuck are you doing man?"

"What the fuck does it look like?"

Considering what his mother had been through Amber was worried Jax would do some serious damage to Tank, more because she didn't want him getting into trouble than her worrying about Tank.

"She's not fair game man," Jax yelled, "she's a friend of the clubs, of Tigs, let her go," he was trying hard to control his anger.

Amber smirked as she saw Tanks eyes widen in fear. She picked up her towel and covered herself before slapping him hard across the face, "told you."

Jax pushed him out the door and told him to get to the roof where he would spend the night on watch with an order to stay away from all the women. What his reply was she would never know as Jax gave him a final shove out the door.

"Are you okay?" he said turning back to her

She nodded, "thanks to you yeah. Thanks you." Her words really didn't seem enough.

He nodded and left the room shutting the door behind him. She stood there alone and suddenly realised she was shaking. 


	22. Chapter 22

Gemma unlocked the door and opened it slowly, the last thing she wanted to do was startle Amber. She wasn't surprised to see that she was asleep on top of the bed, a knife was sitting by her, Gemma frowned.

In case Amber got a fright and reached for the knife Gemma moved it out of reach and pushed the hair out of Amber's face.

"Sweety, wake up."

Amber flinched away from her touch as she woke, "I... I locked the door."

Gemma held up a key, "I have a master copy, sorry."

"Oh, Okay. What time is it?" she was suddenly wide awake and aware of the nights events, 'the guys, are they back?"

"About 1am, they got back about half an hour ago, everyone's in one piece," Gemma replied.

"Oh..." Gemma could see the disappointment in Amber's eyes, no doubt she has been waiting up for Tig, perhaps hoping he would go straight to her on his return.

"Jax told Tig about Tank," Gemma said "to say he is pissed would be an understatement. They're getting the ring ready now."

"The ring? They're going to fight?" Amber wasn't expecting that.

"Of course, you really think Tig would let that disrespect slide? Anyway if he hadn't Juice or Chibs were ready to step up."

"Um, am I meant to go watch, does he want me out there?" No one had physically fought for her before, it was an odd thought.

"He didn't actually say," Gemma shrugged heading for the door. "If I were you I would get out there though. He's fighting for you, to show you're his, go out there and show those guys you stand by your man."

Gemma shut the door behind her and Amber bounced off the bed. Rushing to the bathroom she washed the last of her sleepiness away. She fixed her hair in a mess ponytail and put minimal eye makeup on. She pulled on a pair of light blue skinny jeans and her black shin high UGGs. She had been wearing one of Tig's SOA tshirts which she now tied at the lower back so that it was a little less baggy on her. She wanted to look link that she was worth fighting for but at the same time didn't want to look like a crow eater or one of the porn sluts.

The fight had started by the time she got out to the ring. It looked like everyone taking part in the lockdown was there to witness Tig and Tank's fight. They were all glued to the fight but as she made her way through the little crowed they all parted to make room for her. Some gave her nods others little smiles of sympathy, most of them she had met only hours before hand.

Chibs was in Tig's corner which made her feel comforted slightly. He would give Tig good advice and encouragement. Tank's corner was empty, if her attacker had any supporters they were not making themselves known.

Bobby threw an arm around her when she reached a small group of SAMCRO men and women, "you're okay" he said, more of a statement than a question.

She nodded, "I'm okay."

Tig was clearly winning this fight. Tank had blood coming out of his mouth and a big cut on his eyebrow, his balance was off slightly and he was puffing hard. Tig had a black eye forming and a small cut on his cheek on the same side but he was bouncing around, daring Tank to hit him again.

At the same time both men went to punch each other, only Tig's fist connected and Tank stumbled back needed to lean on the ropes for support.

"Do you understand yet? You fuck with my misses, I fuck with you," Tig was yelling, he lifted his face upward and let out a primal scream, "she's mine!"

She suddenly didn't care about his lack of contact over the last few days, all she wanted was this fight to be over and to be alone with him.

She felt hot and knew her cheeks would be very flushed. It was an odd feeling getting so turned on by watching a fight. Turned on didn't really cover it. Her panties were starting to dampen as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other feeling slightly agitated. She wasn't even watching the fight anymore, not really. She was too horney to think straight.

Tig took a moment to scan the crowed. Chibs was in his ear telling him to draw the fight out and make Tank suffer, a plan that sounded good to him until he spotted Amber.

She couldn't seem to stand still and her cheeks were scarlet. At first he thought that she was nervous, uncomfortable with the violence but then he locked eyes with her and he understood. She had a look in her eyes that has him fighting off an erection.

Screw slow and drawn out. He walked over to Tank and landed a perfect punch in his jaw knocking him out cold. The crowd went wild. He made eye contact with her again, he gave her a wink and tilted his head towards the clubroom. With a sly smile she disappeared into the crowd.

When he opened the door she was the first thing he saw, kneeling on the bed wearing nothing but a pair of black lace panties. In one hand she held a bottle of Jack Daniels and in the other, with the other she was slowly massaging her breast.

He forced himself to concentrate.

"Baby I'm sorry you had to deal with him, I'm sorry I haven't been around for you," he walked towards her placing his hands on her tiny hips.

"SSShhh, don't worry about it," she put the bottle to his lips and he drank spilling a little down his chin which she was quick to lick off.

"You're okay though, right?" she was making it very hard for him to be apologetic.

Her hand slid from her breast and down between her legs, bringing a finger up to his lips she said "more than okay."

He could taste her wetness, sweet and sour at the same time.

He took the bottle off her and put it to one side before pushing her back on the bed.  
He was sweaty and bloody but she didn't care. The salty taste of his skin was a reminder of his fighting for her honour and it only made her hotter.


	23. Chapter 23

They were completely naked, Tig's sweaty state hardly an issue as she was just as sweaty. They were kissing wildly, hardly coming up for air. Moving his lips from her mouth he made his way down her neck chuckling slightly at the soft moan that escaped her lips as he hit her weak spot.

"Alex you're going to make me cum before we even get started," she said scratching at his shoulders.

He groaned, there was something about her using his real name that he couldn't explain but it made him feel a little weak.

He took one of her nipples in his mouth and licked the tip, she could feel him smile as she said "bite it" in a husky sexed up voice. He continued to lick it for a bit longer before sinking his teeth in a little.

"Leave a mark, like the first time," she said pointing to her upper breast.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said giving her a questioning look.

"No pain no gain baby," she said digging her nails into the sides of his arm.

…

"God, you're so perfect," he said pulling her on top of him.

They were both panting slightly, their bodies damp with sweat. Tig was covered in scratches and she had a bite mark on her breast and a matching one on her inner thigh as well as bruising on her hips.

She blushed and buried her face in his chest, "and you're full of shit."

"Hey," he said putting a hand either side of her face, forcing her to look him in the eye. "You are," he smiled, "you're amazing, beautiful and a little fucked up which just adds to how great you are."

"We're an odd pairing," she said resting her forehead on his.

"Love is a fucked up thing babe, what can I say? God knows I tried to pretend you were just like any other chick, but I just can't function without you."

"I'm a person Tig," she laughed, "not a drug."

"You infuriate me, fuck with my head, make me happy and my heart race, sounds like a drug to me," he said pushing her off him and straddling her butt.

She let out a relaxed moan as he began to massage her lower back, "I should be doing this to you. You deserve it after last night," she said, half meaning it but not really wanting him to stop.

"What are you doing?" she asked propping herself up on her elbows and turning to look at him. He had stopped massaging and was drawing on her lower back with his finger.

"This is a perfect spot for a tattoo, don't you think?" he said

"What are you on about?" she asked as he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"That shit wouldn't have happened last night if people knew you were with me. He's a cunt for what he did and he deserved all I gave him last night but he's a brother, he would have checked you out and seen no ink and thought you were fair game."

He jumped off the bed and headed for the bathroom, "I have to head out with the boys soon but you stay in bed and have a snooze. I'll talk to Hap, he can ink you tonight."

Amber just stared into space as disappeared into the bathroom.

"Oi!" she yelled bounding into the bathroom after him.

He was stepping into the shower, "are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"I'm saying I've been a pussy and I'm righting that wrong and making sure everyone knows you're my old lady."

She knew it was a big deal. Other men in the club weren't so precious about their relationships; they went in feet first declaring their love with quick fire marriages but Tig was a bit different. Having an old lady meant he had to trust someone other than his brothers something she knew he found hard to do.

When she finally left her room she headed to the main room. A glance out the window told her that most of the members were out with only a few bikes left in the lott. She sat down at a table where Tara and Gemma were sitting and immediately a cup of coffee was put in front of her.

"Oh, thank you," she said looking up at a woman she vaguely knew.

"Don't worry," Tara said, "you'll get use to it."

"I ... huh?" she had been around the club for a while now, maybe not often but still, this was the first time anyone had made her coffee.

"The other woman," Gemma said looking around the room "they know now that you are above them. Before no one really had any clue where you fitted in, after last night with Tig's display they know."

"Oh," was all Amber could come up with. She hadn't thought about how things would change around here for her. She wasn't even twenty yet so the idea of her being waited on by older women seemed to go against normal social etiquette.

"We're heading out in a bit," Tara said, "did you want to come with?"

Amber didn't even really think about it, "no thanks, better stay here or no doubt Chibs will be telling me off."

Gemma shrugged, "you don't answer to him babe you can come if you want."

"I'm good here," she said sipping he coffee as the other two stood. She wondered what Gemma would have said if she had said that Tig wouldn't want her going out. "Where are you off to anyway?"

Tara looked at Gemma who shrugged again "gets a bit stuffy round here after a while."

"Anything that needs doing around here?"

Gemma shook her head, "the girls have got it under control I think so you can just chill. We will pick up a few things while we are out


End file.
